


The forgotten Kingdom

by Nyxulric4life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, F/M, Forgotten kingdom, Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Goddess, Ifrit - Freeform, Insomnia, Romance, Shiva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxulric4life/pseuds/Nyxulric4life
Summary: Donovan was found outside the city of Insomnia covered in blood. she was only four and refused to talk. So for twenty years, she stayed quiet. Drautos is the man that found her and took her in as his own She was second in command of the Glaives and you would think that would cause problems but it didn't.There was a Glaive that just wouldn't take no for an answer. she would ignore him, treat him like crap. Then one day she found herself wondering what it would be like to be in his arms. Luche was tired of seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes and wanted to be the one that made it go away.No one knew what was going to happen and how her past would come back to hunt her. She has secrets that are far more dangerous than her fake name. Like why she was covered in blood or why she wasn't talking. Thankfully she has her friends by her side.
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome. no bashing please. let me know what you think but please be respectful.

Luche looked across the room at the girl that was sitting at a table. She seemed so lost and lonely at this moment, but she was far from that. She was the second in command of the Glaives. She had earned her spot and the respect she was given, but he saw a sadness in her that no one else did. This girl was broken and running from something. Maybe in time, she would open to someone. Luche hoped it would be him. He saw her down her drink and stand. She nods and waves to a few Glaives as she walks out of the bar. In the five years he has been in the Glaives he has never heard her talk. Some would think that would make her job hard, but they all knew what she meant with the signals she gives them.

He got up and paid for his drink, walking out he saw her and went over to her. "Mind if I walk with you home?" he asked her. When she rolled her eyes at him, he smiled. She showed him her phone. I don't need help getting home and who says I'm even going home? Luche laughed. "Well, where are you going then?" She glared at him and he knew that look has scared off a bunch of other people but not him. Where I go is none of your business. He read her message. "Sure, it is. I just want to make sure you get home safe." She started typing. I have been trained to fight since I was four, I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. "Oh, sweetheart you are going to hurt my feelings. Okay fine can you walk me home I don't feel safe going alone." She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What I have been drinking, and some girl could find me and take advantage of me." She rolled her eyes and started to walk home with him smiling as he walked next to her.

Donovan couldn't figure out why this man chose to always talk to her. She tried to brush him aside when that didn't work, she started to be downright mean to him. Yet here he was still smiling and talking to her as they walked to their building. He lived in the apartment across from hers, so they were always coming and going at the same time. She wished he would get the hint and leave her alone. She knew she couldn't let people close to her. If they found out the truth of who she was they would be in as much danger as her. "Well, thanks for making sure I get home unmolested Hun." She shook her head at him and opened her door. "You know if you ever want to come take advantage of me, I won't mind." She slammed her door shut as she heard his laughter. Damn, he was annoying, but she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

She walked into her room and changed. She looked down at the necklace she had kept hidden for so many years and felt a tear fall. She missed her family. She hadn't talked since the day they were all killed. She was the only survivor. How she walked away alive she doesn't know, but she stumbled across Drautos when she was four and he never asked just took her home and cleaned her up. She became his adopted daughter. That was also the day she stopped talking. She was 24 now and no one has heard her voice. Well, no one that was still alive anyway.

She was sitting in the Glaive common room when Drautos walked in with the daily reports. It was pretty much the same as every other day. They were to guard the palace. She was to meet up with Noctis and Gladiolus to train them. The young prince took to her when his mother passed away and ever since then she became like an older sister to him. The king treated her like family as well. He would invite her to family outings. All of which she would turn down in less she was to be on duty as a guard. "Hey Hun, you want to come get drinks with me tonight?" she turned to see Luche and wanted to smack the man. Why did he have to look so good though? She would admit he was a good-looking man and she wouldn't mind having a night or two with him. She quickly shook the thought from her head and wrote something and handed it to him as she walked away.

Luche looked down and saw the note it said can't I have work. He laughed and yelled out. "You could just say yes." When he saw her flip him off, he laughed. "We can do that too if you want." He saw her turn and glare at him then turned and left. He smiled then turned and went to his duty. He texts her. "One day I will wear you down and you will say yes to me." A few minutes later he felt his phone go off. "Not on your life now quit buzzing my phone." He laughed. "Why is on vibrate and making you excited?" she replied right away. "Do you realize how much of an ass you are?" he smiled. "Nope but I know you have a nice ass." She stopped replying and he knew he had won this round.

The week came and went she was on her way to Drautos's for dinner like they did every weekend. When she walked in, she hung up her coat then went into the kitchen. "Hey, sweetheart look who is joining us for dinner." She turned to see Luche walk in with a grin. Her jaw dropped and when her phone buzzed, she jumped and looked down at the screen. "You know you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that it could give a man the wrong idea." Her jaw shut fast as her head shot up and she saw Luche with a smile on his face. When she turned to leave Drautos stopped her. "You get back in her young lady. We do this every weekend. Now come sit down."

She sat down and ate she was on her fifth glass of vodka. "Sweetheart if you keep drinking like that then I want Luche to drive you home." She stared at the man then turned to Drautos as she wrote something out. There is no need I will stay here tonight. She saw Luche look at the note. "You know what I think maybe I drank too much as well Drautos you mind if I take the guest room?" Drautos nods. "That's fine with me. Well, I'm heading to bed. I'm not as young as you two." He leaned down and kissed her cheek then headed upstairs.

Luche saw her glaring at him. "I know you find me attractive." She rolled her eyes and stood up. When she tripped over her chair Luche caught her and held her close to him. "You smell like a warm summer sea breeze." She looked at him getting lost in his eyes. "I like having you in my arms. It was like they were meant to only hold you." He saw her blush then push him away before running to the safety of her room. He just let out a small laugh. She was stubborn, but he could see it in her eyes she was warming up to him. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

Donavan had her back against her door trying to calm her breathing. What the hell was that all about? She wanted him to kiss her. She knew better than this. Why was he always getting to her? She kept finding herself thinking about him. How would it feel to have him kiss her and hold her? She laid down and went to bed.

Luche woke up to go to the bathroom and when he walked by her room, he heard her crying. Stunned he opened her door and saw her tossing and turning in her bed. He walked over and saw she was covered in sweat. "Hun you need to wake up. It's only a dream." She sat up real fast and he held on to her. "Hey, your okay sweetheart." He was not used to seeing her this scared. He just held her as she silently cried in his arms. She looked up at him and grabbed her phone. When she handed it to him. Luche I'm sorry you had to see this. Please don't tell anyone about this. He softly kissed her forehead and stood up walking to her door. "Don't worry Hun your secret is safe with me." He walked out and heading back to his room.

A few days had passed since then, and she was avoiding Luche. She wasn't sure how she felt since that night. He was so kind to her and seemed like he really cared about her. He kept his word and never told anyone about her dream. When he held her, she felt safe. Like he would protect her from the Gods himself if he had to. Ever since that night she had been having dreams about him that made her blush just thinking about them. "Hey Donovan, you ready to train?" she looked up and saw the young prince and his shield walking into the private training room.

She spent the next few hours training the two boys. When she was done, she saw them sitting on the floor as if they had just run from one side of the city and back. She smiled and helped the prince up. "Damn I swear you get better and faster every time," Gladio says as he stands up and drinks some water. She smiles and hugs them both before heading out. She walked into the training area as Drautos walked over to the Glaives. "There are some unit changes. Luche you will be in Donovan's unit until further notice." She turned to face her captain so fast you would think she got whiplash.

She walked into his office and waited for him to walk in. when he did, she glared at him. "Look I know you are mad, but he will be a good fit for your unit. Just try it for now." She stormed out of his office slamming the door behind her. She went to the bar and got her drinks. Finding her seat, she sat down. When she saw someone sit next to her she turned and saw Luche. "Hey Hun, looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more now." She dropped her head and stood up. Paying she ran home as fast as she could.

They had been on missions and Luche was always there next to her. She grabbed her phone one night and sent her friend Nyx a text. When she felt her phone buzz she smiled and saw his response. "Sure, Hun you know I always love to piss Luche off." She knew that was true. Them two were always getting into it at work. She was always breaking up fights between them. Luche sat next to her and she rolled her eyes standing up.

Luche saw her get up and walk over to Nyx. When she sat down in his lap and his hand was rested on her lower back. She lead down and kissed his neck. Luche had to give it to the girl she knew how to make him jealous. He hated seeing Nyx's hands on her. When she looked up and looked in his direction, she had a smile on her face as her hand was resting on the inside of the man's leg. He tried not to show how much it bugged him and failed. He stood up and left as he walked past her, he whispered in her ear. "Well played sweetheart." He saw her blush as he left.

When she walked down the hallway and opened her door Luche walked over and pushed her into her place. He shut her door and pinned her to the wall. He saw her breathing pick up as he kissed her neck. "I know what you're doing Hun. I hate seeing another mans hands on you." His voice was deeper and filled with passion. He released her hands and she placed them around his neck as his kisses trailed up her neck. "See you at work tomorrow sweetheart." With that, he turned and walked out of her door.

Donavan dropped to her knees holding her chest. Why was he making her feel this way? And why did him just doing what he did turn her on so much? She sat there for like twenty minutes. She needed to stay away from him, but with him in her unit now that was going to be a lot harder than she would even know. She stood up and showered before going to bed and having another restless night.

She walked into work the next day tired and it showed. She was training when Drautos called her to his office. She walked in and saw Luche. "You two will be heading up to the hunter HQ and helping them with some niff's and demons in the area. There is no timeline just keep me updated." The six had it out for her. She knew it and this only proved her right. She got her stuff ready and she saw Luche walk into her office. "You ready Hun?" she turned and walking past him. As she passed Nyx she stopped and kissed him. Nyx grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her back. When she pulled away, he smiled. "Nice to see you too Hun be safe call me if you need someone to come rescue you." She saw Luche walk past her.


	2. Chapter 2

As she got in the driver's seat, she turned to see Luche in the seat next to her looking at a map. She turned on the car and they headed out. They drove until night fell and the ride was silent as she pulled into a haven for the night. She got the fire going and saw Luche had started to cook. She pulled out her two swords and started to clean them like she did before any mission. "Dinner is ready." She jumped a little when she felt Luche place his hand on her shoulder. When they were done eating and everything was cleaned up, they sat by the fire.

Luche saw her stand after a while and go to her sleeping bag. He knew she had only kissed Nyx because it bugged him. He wanted to kill Nyx for touching her. As he sat there for a while longer, he heard something that took him by surprise. "Luche." His head snapped up when he heard her say his name in her sleep. Standing he walked over to her and placed ahead on the side of her face. When she opened her eyes, he smiled down at her. "So, you can talk."

She looked at him confused. "You just moaned out my name in your sleep sweetheart." She sat up fast and shook her head no. "Oh, but you did." She stood up and went to move away from him. Her body was shaking. How could she make that mistake? Shit now he would want to know why she won't talk to anyone. Her mind was everywhere. When she felt him lift her chin to look at her. "I'm sure there is a reason you're not talking to anyone. So, I won't ask, but if you ever want someone to talk too, I'm here." She saw him go and lay down.

The next morning, she was packing things up when Luche woke up. "Did you ever go back to sleep Hun?" she shook her head no and opened a can of ebony. Luche walked over to her and placed a hand on her arms. "I promise I won't tell anyone about last night okay. Let me drive so you can get some rest." He saw the worry in her green eyes. She shook her head no once more and walked past him. Luche wondered why she doesn't talk. Now that he knows she can it make his mind curious.

A few days had passed and since they couldn't travel at night it would take them almost a week to get there. Luche noticed how tired she seemed. He knew she wasn't sleeping that much, and it was making him worry. As they pulled into the hunter HQ, they met with a man named Dave who let them know what was going on. "We can take out the demon first then go after the Niffs. They won't expect us to come at night." Luche says as they sat down to eat. She nods and starts to eat.

They waited till nightfall then headed out. It wasn't hard to find the demon they were looking for. They quickly took it out then headed to the Niff campsite. Luche noticed her movements were sluggish and was about to say something when she stopped him and pointed ahead of her. When she gave him the signal that she was going to sneak around to the other side he said okay. When she walked off, he looked down and saw a small puddle of blood. She was hurt, but why didn't she show him?

As they both warped in from different sides the niffs were taken by surprise. Donovan was fighting one when she saw another sneaking up behind Luche she quickly warped, and the blade went into her shoulder. Luche turned around as she snapped the niffs neck before pulling out the sword. Luche caught her as she stumbled backward. "Shit Hun, I need to remove this coat so I can take a look okay?" she nods to him. When he sees her shoulder, he knows a potion will help heal it a lot faster. "Here drink this." She takes the potion and drinks it.

Luche carefully picks her up. "Don't think I didn't notice you got hurt fighting that demon as well. Rest I will get you back." She looked up at him. When he looked down at her, she was shocked to see the worry for her shining in his eyes. she laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her back to the caravan. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she was laid in a bed and some blankets were pulled over her. "Sleep Hun I'm going to go call Drautos and update him. We can leave in the morning if your feeling better." He stopped at the door and looked at her. "Please start taking better care of yourself." Then he was out the door.

Luche had called his captain and told them everything that had happened. When he got off the phone, he sat down in a seat outside and looked down at his hands. They still had some of her blood on them. She had saved his life. When his phone buzzed, he looked down at it.

Donovan: Luche thank you for taking care of me. I know you want answers and you deserve them, but right now I just can't give them to you.

Luche: Hun I understand. I won't push you to tell me, but I want you to know that I really do care about you and want to see you safe and happy.

Donovan: Why? Why is it that I have been so mean to you? Yet you still try to get close to me? There are other girls that would love to be with you.

Luche: That may be so but none of them are you.

Luche hit send then stood up and walked inside. When she looked up at him from where she was laying he walked over and sat next to her. He lightly ran his thumb down the side of her jaw. "You are perfect Hun. Your everything I have ever wanted in a woman. I know that may scare you, but I can promise you that I would never harm you." She reached out and touched his hand. Her touch was soft. Luche leans over her and gently lifted her chin as he placed a kiss on her lips. His heart soared when she returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Hun. I will always be here for you. No one else may see the sadness behind them beautiful green eyes, but I do. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I promise you I won't tell anyone about you talking."

When he stood to go sleep in the other bunk, she stopped him and pulled him down next to her. She just wanted to feel normal even if it was for one night. When he laid next to her she laid her head on him and closed her eyes. for the first time in a long time she had a peaceful night's sleep. When she woke up Luche was already up and outside, she got up and moved her arm to fast making pain shoot through it. "Take it easy sweetheart. I'm driving this time. You need some more rest. Your father would kill me if something happened to you on my watch."

They had been driving for three days now and had stopped at another haven for the night. She hated how tired she was as she sat there by the fire while Luche cooked. Her mind was everywhere. Something in her told her to see could trust this man. "Hun you need to eat okay." She looked up and took the bowl he hands her. When he sits across from her, she lets out a silent sigh and decides to trust her heart. "Luche I can't tell you a lot about my past. For that, I'm sorry it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want to see you hurt because of me. As you can tell I can talk, but the day Drautos found me I had witnessed everyone I loved and cared about murdered. I haven't talked since then. Please don't tell anyone about this." She begged the last part and looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Luche was shocked. She had spoken to him by her own choice. He stood up and moved to sit next to her. "I can understand losing everyone you care about. About being afraid to let anyone else close because the fear of losing them would be too much. I lost my family as well. I haven't been back to Galahd since that day. As I promised before I won't tell anyone about you talking." Luche placed his hand on the side of her face. He saw the fire dancing in her eyes, and it took his breath away. "I hope you know I love hearing your voice. It is beautiful and I thank the six I was blessed enough to hear it." He kissed her once more.

The next morning had Donovan's mind spinning. She wanted to be with this man, but she was scared of being hurt. As if he knew what she was thinking he took her hand in his. "No one has to know if you want to try and see where this goes. Outside our places, we can be how we always are. When your ready then others can know." She saw nothing but truth in his eyes. "What if I don't want anyone to ever know?" she asked him. "Then so be it. I want you happy and if no one ever knowing what we share makes you happy then I'm okay with that." She gives him a small smile as they head to the car. "Luche thank you." She kisses his cheek before climbing into the passenger's seat.

She had been home for a few days now and was sitting in her office. She was filling out papers when her phone buzzed. Luche: want to have dinner at my place tonight? She thought about it for a moment. He had kept his promise and never told anyone about her being able to talk. She decided to give him a chance, but it would have to stay between them for now. Donovan: umm sure what time and do you want me to bring anything? Thankfully on her floor, hers and his were the only apartments so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her. Luche: Nope just yourself and is nine okay with you? 

Donovan: That's fine. I will let you know if I will be late.

She was stuck in her office almost all day doing paperwork. She was tired and sore. She looked down at her phone and saw it was 8:45. She stood up and text Luche. Donovan: I may be a little late. I just now leaving. She picked up her keys and some files she still had to get finished. Luche: it's okay Hun no worries take your time. She placed the stuff in her car and headed home. Once she was parked, she grabbed the box with the files in it. "Need some help?" she turned to see Luche standing there. She nods as he takes the box from her. She grabs the other one and follows him up to her place once inside. "You can place it in my office." She says as she points to him the room.

He would never get tired of hearing her voice. He sat the box down and saw her put the other one next to it. "So even when your off work you are still working." He said with a small laugh. She just shrugged. "I will meet you next door. I will leave it unlocked for you. Just come in when you're ready." He kissed her cheek then walked back to his place. He was in the kitchen when she walked in. He could tell she was nervous. "Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked her. He saw her nod and he poured her some. When he hands it to her he smiles. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I promise we will go at your speed."

They sat there and ate while Luche told her about his home and family. She was scared he would ask her about hers and that was something she just couldn't answer right now. "So, what kind of stuff do you like to do?" she was taken back by his question. "I umm I like to go running at night and sometimes I paint when I have the time." She looked over at him. "Hun your worrying too much I know you don't want to talk about your family, so I wasn't going to ask. Just relax and be yourself." She smiled a little. "Sorry, this is really all new to me. I'm not used to talking to anyone or even doing anything like this."

The rest of the night went by easier as she relaxed more. She found that she enjoyed being around Luche. He made her smile. She saw it was late. "I should head home. I still have some paperwork to do." She stood up as he walked her to her door. "Thanks for having dinner with me tonight." She looked up at him. "I had fun. Next time I will make dinner." She opened her door and stopped turning around she lend up and kissed him before running inside and shutting her door.

They kept seeing each other as the weeks passed. When they were at work, she would stay quiet, and he would be his normal cocky self. When they were at home though they talked about their day and all the craziness of being a Glaive. It felt nice to have someone she could talk to. She was sitting in her office she had just got home from a solo mission. She was filling out all the paperwork when her phone buzzed.

Luche: how was your mission?

Donovan: it was okay. I just got in about ten minutes ago.

Luche: have you eaten yet?

Donovan: no not yet I was just going to grab something on the way home

Luche: nope come to my place

She smiled and sat her phone down. Once all her paperwork was done and filled, she grabbed her keys. Once she parked, she walked to his door and knocked. "Come in Hun." She heard him yell out. She opened his door and saw him in the kitchen. "Whatever your cooking in here smells great." She said as walks over and makes her some coffee. "it's grilled stuffed chicken and pasta. With garlic bread and some wine." She looked over at him.

He saw how tired she looked. She had been really busy this last week with meetings and a few solo missions, then she had to train some new Glaives. He was surprised she was still awake. "Why don't you go sit by the fireplace and relax." She looked at him and smiled. That's when he noticed some blood on her armor. "Where you hurt?" he asked pointing to her arm. She looked down and removed her coat seeing a large cut across her arm. "I guess I was. I didn't even feel it." He took her to his room and pulled out a shirt and pair of shorts. "Shower is through there. When you done I will take a look and bandage it for you." She just stood there. "Hun, I need you to clean up so I can take a look at it. The bathroom locks from the inside if it makes you feel any better."

He watches her slowly walk towards the bathroom and close the door. He could tell she wasn't used to people worrying about her. Luche was out in the kitchen when he saw her slowly walk out. He had his first aid kit out and pointed to a stool. She sat down and kept her head down. He moved her arm to take a good look at the cut. "What were you fighting?" he asked her. "Some reapers." She said it quietly. Luche lifted her chin to look at him. "Why are you nerves Hun?" she sighed before saying. "I'm not used to anyone caring about my wellbeing. Drautos cared when I was younger, but as I got older, he knew I could take care of myself."

Luche put some cream on her cut then placed a bandage around her arm. "Well, I will always care about your health and safety. With a demon doing that though I want you to stay here tonight. Just so I can keep an eye on you. You can sleep in the guest room." She took a step back. "I don't want to be a burden to you." Luche pulled her back into his arms. "You're never a burden Hun." He felt her nod. "Now go sit down and I will bring dinner out." He watched her sit down and pull out her phone.

They had eaten dinner and headed to bed. She woke up in a panic and looked around her. She remembered she was in the Luche's guest room. Standing she slowly made her way to his bedroom door. She knocked lightly. When he opened his door, he looked down at her. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" she shook her head and walked into his arms. Her panic was still clawing at her and she wanted someone to make it stop.

Luche felt how warm her body was as he held her. "Did you have a nightmare?" he felt her nod. He bent down and picked her up. She just held on to him like her life depended on it. He laid her down next to him in his bed and held her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she looked up at him. "I can't." her voice sounded broken. Whatever had happened to her when she was a child must have been really bad. Luche hope maybe one day she would open up to him. "It's okay sweetheart. Whenever you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up before her and looked down at her asleep in his arms. Her body was still warm, so he carefully removed the bandage on her arm. Whenever you were hit by a demon you ran the chance that you would get sick with a fever for a few days. Their weapons were toxic to humans. He would just have to make sure she kept it clean, and make sure she didn't overwork herself. The second one would prove to be a lot harder than the first.

He carefully got out of bed and took a shower before going to the kitchen. The coffee had just finished when she walked out rubbing her eyes. "You look so cute when you just wake up." He tells her as he hands her a cup. She sat down on a stool and looked up at him. "My head is killing me." She groaned. "I'm not surprised. You were hurt by a demon. It should only last a few days though." He heard her phone go off and she looked at it and sighed. "Looks like I'm getting called in for a meeting and some training."

Donovan walked into work in a pair of jeans and a shirt. She had a pair of sunglasses on because the light was killing her. She left her long brown hair down. "Damn girl what did you drink too much last night?" she looked up at Drautos before writing something down. When he reads it, his eyes shoot to her arm and moves her sleeve up. "Is it bad?" she shakes her head and writes out. It's cleaned up and bandaged. I just have a really bad headache from it. Should pass in a few days. "Okay well don't worry about training tonight. Since Luche lives across from him I will ask him to check up on you when you're at home." She spit out the coffee she was drinking. I will be fine no need to bug him with this. She wrote out and sat down.

Her and Drautos finished their meetings and she was in her office when her phone buzzed.

Luche: your dad wants me to keep an eye on you when you're at home.

Donovan: I know. I told him not to bug you with it, but we both know he wouldn't listen.

Luche: Gives me a reason to see you more

Donovan: since when do you need a reason?

She could admit to herself that she truly liked being around Luche. He made her laugh and feel safe. When he held her after her nightmare, she knew he had stolen her heart, but that is also what scared her. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Growing up she was bullied because she didn't talk. The kids called her names ranging from slow to retarded. She had given up long ago on someone getting close to her. Then she meant Luche one day during training.

It never seemed to bother him that she didn't talk. He would try and invite her out for drinks or just to hang out. Now she was happy she let him in. she was sitting with her head in her hands when she felt someone gently touch her arm. She looked up and was met with a concerned Luche. "Let's get you home okay." She stood up but stumbled falling against him. His hand went around her waist as he pulled out his phone. "Hey captain I'm driving Donovan home. She looks like she is about to hit the floor." She saw him hang up. They walked out to his car. To anyone else, it just looked like he was helping a coworker home.

Luche parked and turned to see she was asleep. Carefully picking her up so as not to wake her. Luche laid her down in his bed and placed the covers over her. He took his coat off and was taken his boats off. He looked up when he heard her muffled cry. She was still asleep, so he sat down next to her. He held her hand and softly rubbed her arm. Her cries got worse he tried to wake her up. She wouldn't wake up to anything. He didn't know what to do so he laid next to her and pulled her into his arms. He had never seen someone have nightmares this bad before.

Her eyes shot open and she felt someone holding her. Her heart was going crazy as she tried to catch her breath. She tried to push away from whoever was holding her. "Hun stop it's just me." She heard Luche but her mind couldn't stop replaying her dream in her head. She finally felt him let her go and she jumped up and ran. She didn't make it far before she dropped to her knees. "Sweetheart you need to listen to me right now. You having a panic attack mixed with a fever from your wound." She felt him move so she could see his face.

Luche looked into her eyes and saw complete terror. "I'm... so... sorry." She said in between her rushed breathing. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry about. How often do you have these dreams?" she let him pick her up and carry her back to his room. "Not very often. Only when I'm under a lot of stress." She stayed in his arms as he pulled the blankets around her. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" she looked up at him. "Just hold me. Please I feel safe with you." He kissed the top of her head. "You will always be safe with me." He held her and before long they were both asleep.

The next day she was at work when she walked into the training room. "Hey, Hun when you going to let me show you my skills?" she looked at Luche and raised her eyes. "I meant in battle sweetheart get your mind out of the gutter. Although if you want to let me know what crossed your mind, I can try to make it happen." She smacked him in the back of the head before walking off. "One of these days that girl is going to beat the hell out of you," Nyx says as he stops next to him. "I look forward to the day."

Donovan walks into Drautos's house once more for dinner. She sees Luche once more sitting there. "I invited him for dinner since he stayed late helping me in the office." She rolled her eyes at her father and walked past them both. She was sitting in the study reading when her phone buzzed.

Luche: still want to show you my skills sometime.

Her head snapped up and she saw Luche sitting there across the room helping her dad with some files.

Donovan: what is wrong with you?

Luche: I will give you a clue. She is sitting across the room from me in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

She looked around and quickly grabbed a blanket covering herself up.

Luche: too late sweetheart my mind is already undressing you as we speak.

Before she can respond she hears Luche ask if he can stay the night since it is so late. When her father agrees. she knew her father could sleep through a war.

Donovan: What are you trying to do?

Luche: Me I'm not doing anything. I would hate to get in a car wreck. Will you be a good girl and tuck me in?

Donovan: if I come anywhere near you it will be to strangle you.

Luche: Kinky. I approve.

She stands up and storms out of the room. "Sweetheart where are you going?" she stops at the door and looks at her father. She grabs a paper out of Luche's hands and writes one word. HOME. With that, she grabs her keys and leaves the house. She pulls into her parking spot and goes up to her place. She walks in and shuts her door. Once she makes sure it is locked, she lets out her breath. Her phone buzzes and she looks down.

Luche: want me to come tuck you in sweetheart?

Donovan: NO

She turns her phone off and goes to bed, but all she dreamt about was Luche.

She came into work on Monday and it looked like she hadn't slept all weekend. When she sat down in the common area, she had her arms crossed and her head down. "Okay everyone today we will be training. Luche you will be training with Donovan." She heard Luche give a small laugh. She stands up and looks at him with a smile. She saw his smile fade as he took a step back. "Dude I warned you," Nyx says from the side.

They take their spots and she summons her swords as she looks at him. Before he can get ready, she warp strikes him into a pillar. He looks up at her and sees the fire in her eyes. Luche grins back at her and the two go at each other. Both trying to prove who has the upper hand. Luche pinned her to the ground and lend down to whisper in her ear. "If I win, I want you to serve dinner to me in just your undergarments." She tossed him off her and she stood up. As she warped, she moved quickly behind him. No one could see her face. "And if I win, I want you to wait on me hand and foot for the rest of the week. You will have to do whatever I tell you."

Luche felt her breath on his neck as she whispered to him and he would be lying if he said it didn't send chills down his back. "Deal." He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder once more pinning her to the ground. "I look forward to see what hides underneath all this armor sweetheart." She tossed her weapon and warped away. This went on for over an hour. Neither one saw Drautos watching from the viewing room with a smile on his face. Finally, Luche got the upper hand and pinned her in victory. "I think I will take steak tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

She watched Luche walk away after the duel and knew he was not going to let her back out of this deal. She went back to her office to hide. She heard her phone and looked at it.

Luche: make sure you wear the red lace one tonight.

Donovan texts her father begging for overtime. When he told her no, she wanted to cry. Just then Luche walked in. "Your father asked me to make sure you got home safe." She looked up at him and points to the paperwork on her desk. "Sorry sweetheart I was ordered to take you home." She stood up and followed him out to his car. As she got to her door, he stopped her. "Make sure you wear the red heels in your closet also." She ran inside her place slamming the door. Luche gave her some time before he texts her.

Luche: I'm starting to get hungry sweetheart.

Donovan: Luche don't make me do this

Luche: you agreed to the deal. The steak is already cooked all you have to do is serve it.

Donovan: I hate you Luche

Luche: no, you don't you know this turns you on a little.

Luche hears his door open and sees her slowly walk into the kitchen. He raises his eyes when he sees her with a black silk robe on. She was wearing the heels he asked her to wear. "Please don't do this." She asked. He stood up and walked over to her. He only had a pair of shorts on. Standing behind her he trailed kisses down her neck. When he got to her shoulder, he slowly removed her robe. When it dropped to the floor, he heard her breathing quicken.

"You can either serve me my dinner like a good girl or I can eat it off you. The choice is yours." His hands were on her hips. She looked up at him and groaned. "Fine go sit down." She walked to the kitchen and served him his dinner. When she was done, she grabbed her robe and put it back on. She turned and walked out of his door and back to her place. She sat there on her bed trying to calm her heart. She heard her phone.

Luche: You okay sweetheart?

Donovan: I'm not talking to you anymore

Luche: don't make deals you don't want to keep. Now get dressed and come back over here. I have a surprise for you.

Donovan: I don't want to come over

Luche: Please baby

She lets out a sigh and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Putting on a pair of socks she walks next door. When she walks inside, she sees him walk over to her. Luche takes her hand and pulls her to the sofa where a plate of fruit is sitting. He sits down and pulls her down placing her head in his lap. When he started to feed her fruit, she looked at him. "Do you want to stay the night and have a movie night?" she looks at him and smiles. "I hate you." He just laughed. "No, you don't." she grabbed his tv remote and found a movie to watch.

Luche woke to the smell of coffee. Walking into the kitchen he saw her note next to his cup.

I got called into work. I will be gone for a few days. I will text you when I can.

Donovan was running as fast as she could. She had no clue where she was as she looked for a place to hide. She had been here for two weeks now. She was taken prisoner but was able to get away. She was injured and needed help, but she didn't know where to go or who she could trust. Pulling out her phone see called one person. When the phone rang, she waited. "Hey, sweetheart I just got home. Everything okay?" she wanted to cry when she heard his voice. "Luche I need your help. Please I don't know where to go. I'm lost." She knew she was in tears, but she didn't care. "Baby, where are you?" she looked around then sat down against the wall of the cliff she was hiding on. "Galahd."

Luche stepped off the boat and pulled out his phone. "Luche please tell me your close." She sounded so tired. "I'm here baby but I need you to look around and tell me what you see so I can get to you." He heard movement. "I'm on a cliffside. The sun is setting. I can't climb back up. Luche I'm so cold and tired." He had an idea of where she was. "No baby I need you to stay awake and tell me if you hear me." He took off running towards the area he believed her to be around.

As he got closer, he yelled out her name. "Baby do you hear me calling your name?" it took her a minute to answer. "No." she was getting weaker and he knew he had to find her fast. Luche ran further down the cliffside. He yelled out her name again. "Sweetheart can you hear me." But this time she didn't respond. Luche started looking over the cliffsides when he finally spots her. Warping down to her he picks her up. She was soaked from the waves hitting the cliffs.

Luche took her to his house and walked inside. He hadn't been back here since the empire attacked killing so many people. Pushing that all to the back of his mind he laid her down and removed all her wet stuff. Luche pulled out some extra clothes he had and put them on her. Pulling the blankets over her he called Drautos to let him know he found her. Luche walked around his house and remembered the last time he was here.

Donovan opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed. Sitting up she looked around. She had no idea where she was. "You're in my old room." She turned to see Luche leaning against the door frame. She watched him move and come sit down at the edge of the bed. "Luche I'm sorry. I just didn't know who else to call." She looked down knowing this had to be hard for him. "I should have never called you." She said it so quietly she didn't think he heard her.

Luche moved and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't say that baby. I'm glad you called me. Yes, it's hard being here, but there was nothing I could have done to save the ones I lost here. This time I was able to save someone I love. So please don't feel bad for calling me." He felt her tears and lifted her chin softly wiping her tears away. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "You said you loved me." He laughed a little. "Yes, I did."

Later that night she decided she was going to tell Luche the truth of who she was. He trusted her with his past now she would trust him with hers. She walked down the stairs and found him sitting on the beach. Taking a breath, she walked over to him. "Baby you should be resting." She shook her head and sat next to him. "Luche you told me you would never ask me about my past and would wait till I was ready. I think now it is time I tell you the truth." She looks out at the water and feels him take her hand in his.

"I'm the daughter of the king and queen of the forgotten kingdom. When I was four someone came and burned the city to the ground. I saw my family get killed in front of me. It was horrible the smell of burning bodies. There was blood everywhere. I don't know how I got away. One minute I was in the palace the next I'm running across Drautos. I changed my name and stopped talking. I later found out that I was the only person to make it out alive. Drautos doesn't even know who I am. I don't know who attacked us or if they even know I made it out alive. So, I hid who I was never letting anyone close to me. I didn't want to lose anyone else."


	6. Chapter 6

Luche listened to her and heard her voice break as she talked when she was done, she stood up and walked back inside. He knew she must have had a heard life just from the nightmares he has seen her have. He never thought she would turn out to be a princess from a kingdom that was wiped out in one night by an unknown force. He knows she was expecting him to turn her away, but he just wanted to hold her closer and protect her more. Luche stood up and walked inside to find her standing in the room she had been sleeping in.

She was crying as she stood there. When she felt Luche pull her into his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to live through that. That doesn't change how I feel about you though. Can I ask what your real name is?" she looked up at him not trying to hide her tears. "Aria." He kissed her tears away. "A beautiful name for a beautiful princess." She just stared at him. "You're not mad I never said anything?" he shook his head. "No, ever since I met you, I knew you were running from something. You had a sadness in your eyes that I wanted to make better. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me." She kissed him. "I trust you Luche."

She woke up the next morning in Luche's arms. "You're not well enough to travel yet so we will be staying here for the next week." She sat up. "Luche are you sure? I know it has to be hard for you to be here." He sat up next to her. "It's okay baby. Your health and safety are more important." She slowly got up and took a shower. She walked downstairs is his stuff. "We can go to the marketplace and find you something to wear while we are here." She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt bad for calling him.

Luche took her to the marketplace and she found stuff to wear. Once she had bought it, they headed home so she could rest for a little bit. Later he was walking around showing her places that held meaning for him. He felt his sadness taking over and told her he just needed a few minutes. He walked her home then without realizing it he ended up in a bar.

Donovan was sitting on the sofa reading when Luche stumbled inside. She looked up at him. "Baby maybe you should sit down or lay down while I make you some coffee." She saw him sit down and she went into the kitchen. She had pulled out the cups when she heard a loud crash. She turned and ran into the living room to see Luche tearing the place apart. She took a step forward when he tossed a vase as it broke next to her she felt a piece hit the side of her face.

She took a breath and calmed herself. "Luche talk to me." He turned and glared at her. "I failed them all. I couldn't save anyone." He yelled. She walked closer to him. "Baby there was nothing you could do. I'm sure you tried your hardest." Luche slammed his hand down on the glass table breaking it. She saw that it cut his arm pretty bad. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm. She wasn't ready for what he did next. Luche grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. She stays still focusing on healing his arm. "Luche come back to me baby. I'm here for you." She said it softly.

Luche woke up and groaned his head was killing him. He looked up when Donovan walked in with a cup and handed it to him. His eyes saw the bruises around her neck. He reached out and lightly touched it. "You didn't mean to baby." She said. He dropped his head. "Luche you weren't yourself. I don't blame you." He stood up. "Luche stop." He turned to look at her. "How can you not be mad at me. I fucking hurt you. I left bruises on your neck." She stood up and pulled him in close to her. "As soon as you saw what you were doing you stopped. Luche you going through a hard time by being back here. It is my fault you're here."

He looked down at her and saw her tears. "It's not your fault sweetheart. You were in danger. I would have gone anywhere if it meant saving you." He saw a bandage on his arm. She saw him looking at it. "You slammed your hand through the glass table and cut your arm pretty bad. I umm... healed it as best as I could." He blinked and looked at her in shock. "You can heal people?" she dropped her head. "Yes, but it takes a toll on me. I can heal others but not myself." He looked at her closely and realized she had dark circles under her eyes and seem warn out. "Lay down then. I will go clean up and make breakfast." She placed her hand on his arm. "I already cleaned everything up."

Picking her up he laid her in bed. "What have I done to deserve you?" he asked as he held her close to him. "Luche I can't say I understand what your going through. I have never gone back home, but I can promise you that I will be by your side to help you past this." He kissed her head and they laid there in each other's arms. She woke up to Luche tossing and turning in his sleep. She tried to wake him up.

He sat up real fast and jumped out of bed. "Luche come sit down and talk to me." She spoke softly so as to help calm him. He looked over at her. "No, I need to leave for a minute, don't worry I won't go to a bar." He grabbed his shoes and walked out to the cliff behind his house. He sat there as his tears fell. "They would want you to move on and be happy Luche." He didn't move as she sat down next to him. "Luche I have one other power that you can't tell anyone about. Even if they find out who I am you can't tell them about this." He turned and looked at her. "I can let you speak to them for a few moments. It won't be long just five minutes at the most."

She held her hands out. "I princess of the forgotten kingdom call on my family's powers and ask for the parents of this man next to me to come forth and help him move on." Luche watched as the spirits of his mother and father came forward. They were smiling as they looked at him. "My brave son it is time you stop blaming yourself. We don't blame you. We know you tried to get to us." His mother tells him as she takes his hand in hers. His father moved and stood in front of him. "Son you weren't even on the island. There is no way you could have known what was going to happen." His dad hugged him. "This woman loves your son take care of her. Please I hope one day you can come back here and start making happy memories in this house." When they faded away, he turned to look at Donovan.

She had blood pouring out of her mouth and nose. Her hands dropped and she fell into his arms. "Baby what's wrong? Shit what do I do?" he picked her up rushing her inside. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. When she woke up the next time, she saw Luche's head laying on the bed his hand in hers. She took her other hand and placed it on his face. Luche woke up and looked at her. "Shit baby why didn't you tell me about the price? If I would have known I wouldn't have let you do that." She pulled him down to her and held his face in her hands. "Listen to me Luche. Did it help you move on?" he looked at her and touched the side of her face. "Yes, princess it did help me, but when I saw what it did to you." She kissed him. "I will be fine. I just need to rest. That is why you can't tell anyone about this. Oh, and can you do me a favor?" she asked him her voice was soft, but you could still tell she was worn out. "Anything baby." She smiled up at him. "Can you start to call you by my real name? I miss hearing it." She closed her eyes as she said the last part. "Yes, Aria I can." She smiled as she fell back asleep.

Luche held her all night afraid to let her go. "Luche rest baby. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Aria." She stopped him. "I love hearing my name coming from your lips." He smiled as he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you Aria." She felt a shiver go down her spine. "And before you say it, I know in public I can't call you by your real name." she laughed at this. "I think you know me a little too well." Luche kissed the top of her head. "And I hope to learn so much more about you."

After a few days, she was up and moving. "Baby are you sure you should be moving around?" he laughed at him. "Yes, Luche I'm fine. We should probably head home soon though." Luche took her hand in his. "Aria thank you for bringing me home. You have helped me move past all of this." She turned and looked at him. "Luche one day I will have to return home and I hope you are the one standing at my side." Luche pulled her into his arms. "I would be honored to be at your side, my beautiful princess." They got on the boat and found a seat. "Luche I'm glad I told you the truth. It feels better to know someone knows the truth."

They got back to the city and Drautos pulled her into a hug. "Damn girl I was so worried about you. Thank the six you texted Luche so he could come get you." She hugged the man that was like a father and mouthed thank you to Luche. He nods and walks off. I'm ready to get back to work. She writes out. Drautos walks with her to his office and hands her some files. "You will be taking it easy for a little bit." She looks at all the paperwork she has to do. Sitting down she spent the next few hours filling out papers and signing reports and paychecks. She hears her phone.

Luche: so, I changed your name on my phone. I have to say I really like the name Aria. Not saying Donovan is bad but Aria just seems more like you.

Aria: Don't worry I know what you mean I miss hearing my name.

Luche: So, tell me princess Aria what is your favorite flower? And what is your favorite gem?

Aria: lol. Umm, I really don't know baby. I never really had time for all that.

Luche: then I will make it my job to find this out then. When you're done come by my place.

Aria: you just spent two weeks alone with me none stop. You're not tired of me yet?

Luche: Never princess

She filled out more papers and decided she would take the rest home. Before she left, she sent Luche a text asking if he could come to her place instead because she had more work to get down. He said he would when he got off work. She tells him her door will be open. Putting the box in her car she heads home. Once she gets there, she puts the box on her desk and goes and pours herself a shot of whiskey.

Luche walked into her place with take out. He walked into her home office and saw a now empty bottle of whiskey on her desk. "Baby, where are you?" he hears her in the living room and walks in there. She had another bottle in her hand. She was sitting on the floor. "Aria are you drunk?" she looked up at him. "Umm no not yet. I can still see only one of you." She mumbled as she tried to stand up. She tripped over her own feet and Luche caught her. "Baby why are you drinking?" she looked up at him. "I can't tell you." He heard her fear. "Why not? Aria you know you can tell me anything." She pushed away from him and shook her head. "No, I can't tell you." She moves away from him. She runs into her bedroom and shuts the door and locks it behind her. Luche has no luck getting her out.

Luche was at work the next day when he saw a text from Aria.

Aria: Luche I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore.

Luche: Aria what is going on?

Aria: Nothing just please leave me alone

Luche put his phone in his pocket and headed to her house he knew something was not right. So, he found the spare key he had given her and walked into her place. He found her passed out drunk with a note in her hand. He carefully picked it up and saw what it said. "Aria wake up now." She jumped and fell onto the floor. "Luche what are you doing here?" she asked from the floor. "What the hell is this?" He holds up the note for her to see. He saw her eyes get wide as fear took over. "How did you get that?" she asked him.

He watched her try to crawl away from him. Luche moved and pulled her up by her arm trying not to hurt her. "Baby why didn't you tell me about this?" she tried to pull away from him. "Luche please just let it go." He rolled his eyes at her and picked her up carrying her to his place. Once there he sat her down in a chair. She tried to get up but he stopped her. "Don't you damn well I can catch you." She sat back down and looked down. He made some coffee and hands her a cup. "Drink that and sober your ass up." He hated seeing her like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she drank the coffee, she looked up at Luche and flinched when she saw how angry he looked. "Now tell me what this note is about?" she looked at him then the note. "I found it under my door when I got home the other night." She couldn't look at him or stop her body from shaking. "You should have come to me Aria. I want to be there for you, but I can't do that if you push me away." She looked up and didn't care if he saw her tears. "I can't lose you Luche. I have lost everyone I loved. I can't lose you too. It would kill me. I love you too much to see you get hurt because of me."

Luche sighs and pulls her into his arms and sits with her. "Aria. Baby look at me." When she does, he wipes her tears away. "I won't fall that easily baby. I won't let you suffer with this alone. I love you Aria and you just told me you loved me as well. So, trust in that love to make it past this." She looks at him. "Luche I'm scared. I don't know who did this." She laid her head on his shoulder. "We will figure this out baby, but from now on no more trying to do it alone." She yawned. "Deal." He saw her start to doze off. "You know you going to have a hangover from hell, right?" she opened her eyes. "You have been drinking for two days straight."

Aria woke up and wanted to die. "Told you, baby." She just groaned as she pulls the blankets over her head. Luche yanked the blankets off the bed making her jump. She got her foot tangled in the blanket and fell on the floor, when she heard him laughing, she sent a bolt of lighting at him. "Hey, that's not very nice princess." She glared at him. "And neither is making fun of me." She stood up and walked into his kitchen. As she started pulling stuff out and adding them to his blender. "Baby what are you making?" he asks her as he sat down on the stool. "It is a cure for a hangover. Nyx taught it to me." She heard him make a noise. "Aria do you really think taking advise from Ulric is a good idea?" he asked her. "Normally probably not. But in this case, I know it works. You really don't want to know how many times this drink as saved me from getting gripped at by Drautos." He just shook his head.

She was standing guard in the throne room with Luche when they started hearing gunshots. She moved to stand in front of the king when a group of people came in. Her and Luche warped attacking. She turned to see a man moving closer and without thinking summoned the royal arms and killed the man. Once the rebels were taken care of, she saw everyone looking at her. Aria turned to run. "Stop right there." She heard Regis yell. She turned to look at him. "How can you summon the royal arms?" she shook her head. "Then you will spend time in our prison until you can tell me." She drops her head as Clarus leads her to the prison.

Aria had been there for a few days now her hands were locked above her head and she hadn't eaten the whole time. How could he turn on her so easily? She kept her head down as her tears fell. No one was allowed to come see her. Once a day Cor came down and asked if she was ready to talk to the king and each time, she shook her head no. she didn't know that someone else came to the king and told him everything. She lost track of time. Then one-day Drautos came down and opened her cell and unlocked her cuffs. "Don't worry sweetheart you being freed. The king wants to speak to you first." She was led up some stairs and into the king's study.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Shiva came and told me all about who you really are Princess Aria. I don't know why you choose to keep this hidden. Your father was my brother and that's why you can summon the royal arms." Drautos hands her a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote something down and hands it to the king. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about who I was. Now I'm guessing everyone knows that the princess from the forgotten kingdom is really alive? The king looked up at her. "Sadly, yes everyone knows who you are now." She dropped her head. "Your majesty I called Luche to take her home I think she needs to get some rest." Drautos cuts in. "Yes of course. Take a few weeks off. Have Luche stay with her and help her out."

Luche sees her walk out and it takes everything in him not to run to her and pull her int his arms. She follows him to his car and doesn't say a thing the whole drive home. "I cleared it with Drautos we can go to Galahd for the two weeks your off." She didn't say a word. Once back home she walks into her place and curls up in her bed. "Aria please talk to me." He sat at the edge of her bed. "Leave me alone Luche." Her voice was cold and empty. He moved to the chair in her room and watched her.

She hadn't moved from that spot in a few days and Luche had enough. He picked her up and walked into her bathroom sitting her on the counter. She didn't even move or respond. He filled her tub and helped her in. she just sat there so he helped wash her then got her out and dressed. "Aria you need to snap out of this baby." He lifted her chin and kissed her. She felt her tears and pulled away to look at her. "He told me I was like a daughter to him, but had no problem locking me in a cell. If he could do that then." He knew what she was thinking. "Aria I would never do that to you. Hell, if you let me, I would tell the world you were mine." He held her as she cried. She seemed so broken and lost.

Drautos texted her a few days later telling her the king wanted to have a party telling the kingdom of her. She was sitting in her office when the king's council came in. "You are the princess, so you are no longer a Glaive. You are to go home till the ball." Aria looked up at the men in front of her in shock. This is my job. She wrote standing up. Just then four guards came into the room. "Make sure she goes home and stays there." They walked her out of the building, and she was pissed.

Luche: Baby why are there guards by the elevator?

Aria: Because the council relieved me of my duty and told them to make sure I stay here until the ball.

Luche: so, they put you on house arrest pretty much

Aria: yeah no one is allowed in here till the ball

Luche: Unlock your balcony window

Aria: Okay but be careful

Luche warped to her balcony and walked in the door. "Baby?" she walked into her room and threw herself into his arms. "I can't do this Luche. I'm a warrior, not a spoiled little princess." He held her close. "I know Aria talks to the king at the ball tomorrow night." She looked up at him. "I love you Luche." She kissed him. "I love you too Aria. I will do what I can to protect you always."

It was the night of the ball and Aria was in her dress. It was simple and red. Her kingdoms color. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She headed out to the palace. After a twenty-minute drive, she was walking up the steps into the palace. As she walked in, she saw Luche standing guard. She hadn't been there long before the council walked over to her. "You can no longer be a Glaive princess Aria. It is time you take your place again." She was getting annoyed and left the room to get some air. She went to one place in her office.

"I didn't think I helped train a pushover." She looked up from her desk and saw Cor standing in the doorway. The council is telling me I can no longer do what I was trained to do. She wrote out on a piece of paper. Cor walked over and sat in the chair across from her desk. "Last time I checked you weren't the princess of Insomnia so why are you listening to the council?" he says as he hands her a shot of whiskey. So, your saying do what I want? she wrote then showed Cor. He stood up as did she. "I'm saying tell them where they can shove their orders. Stand your ground and don't let anyone stand in your way of happiness. No matter who they are." Aria smiled and walked back to the throne room.

As she walked in the council started on her again as she reached the king. "Princess Aria you are too merry prince Noctis to form an alliance with our two kingdoms." She turned to look at the man that spoke. She saw Luche in the corner of her eye. He was in front of the king. Aria grabbed the man by the neck. "You do not tell me what to do. I'm not a princess of Insomnia. Matter of fact I'm no longer a princess. My kingdom was destroyed over twenty years ago. I will do what I do best and that's being a Glaive." She tossed the man back. "I will not marry Noctis. He is like a little brother to me. My heart belongs to the man I have been dating for the last year and if he ever asks me to be his wife then it is that man I will marry."

The council member stood up. "And who is this man that you have picked over the prince?" She grinned as she walked over to Luche and pulled him into a kiss. "I have given Luche my heart freely." She saw the shock in his eyes. "You can't marry a Glaive." The council member yelled out. "I can marry whoever I choose. You have no control over my life and if you have a problem with that shove it up your ass." She saw the king getting ready to say something. She removed the bracelets that covered the bruises on her wrists from being in the prisons for a few days. "You told me I was like a daughter to you years ago. Yet as soon as you think I'm a spy because I saved your life you do this. You broke my heart when you turned on me so easily." She took Luche's hand in hers and walked out of the ballroom.

Once back at her place she turned to look at Luche. "Well, that was fun." She laughed at that. "Well, you can thank Cor for that outburst." She walked into her room and changed, but when she came back into the living room, she saw Luche on his knee with a ring. "Aria princess of the forgotten kingdom. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she felt her tears fall. "Yes, Luche." When he put the ring on her finger, she looked up at him. "I have been wanting to ask you for a while now, but I wasn't sure if you were ready." She kissed him. "I know you deserve something grander but." She stopped him. "It's perfect Luche. Just like you."


	8. Chapter 8

She was sitting in his lap in front of the fireplace. "How shocked do you think they were that I could talk?" she asked with a small laugh. "Baby I think people will be talking about this party for a long time." She saw Luche rubbing the bruises on her wrists. "I can't believe he did this to you." She pulled the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was wearing over them. "They will heal." She tells him. "Aria what's wrong?" she looked at the fire. "Luche for the first time in a long time I don't know what to do. I know there will be changes. That is what scares me." He lifted her chin. "You have nothing to fear with me at your side Aria." When he kissed her, she melted in his arms and knew everything would be alright.

The next day had her and Luche walking up the steps to the palace hand and hand. As they walked into the throne room, they saw Cor grinning from behind the king. They stopped at the steps and bowed to the king. "So not only did you put your hands on my council member, but you treated your king like a common man." She looked at Regis. "Then you say you are no princess, except you are. You make everyone believe for years you can't talk. Lie about who you are. Did I miss anything?" she smiled a bit. "Nope, that covers it. I wouldn't have put my hands on that ass hole if he wouldn't have tried to tell me what I was allowed to do. I have never been one to be bossed around. As for talking to you like that. Maybe you shouldn't have locked me in a cell. As for lying about who I am. My whole damn kingdom was taken from me by an unknown force when I was four. Can you really blame me for wanting to hide? I watched my parents and two brothers murdered in front of me. I couldn't talk after that. After time it just became normal. I would say I'm sorry but that would be a lie."

She watched Regis look at Cor who walked over next to him. "This is because you helped train her. She sounds like you." Cor laughed "Well someone needs to humble the king every now and then." Regis turned to look at her again and smiled. "I truly I'm sorry Aria for how I treated you. If you wish to stay a Glaive, then that is fine with me. Luche you have picked a fine woman as your soon to be wife." She saw a shocked look on Luche's face again. She turned back to Regis. "I ask for two months off work. I need to go home. It's time I see what's left of my kingdom." She felt Luche grab her hand. "This is something I need to do... alone." She would not let Luche get hurt because of her. "I understand. You may go." She bowed. "Thank you I will leave now." She let Luche's hand go then turned and left.

Luche watched her walk away. "Luche go after her. She will need you, even if she doesn't know it yet. She is lucky to have you." Luche looked at his king and bowed. "No, your majesty I'm the one that's lucky. She is the strongest woman I have ever known, and I truly feel bad for anyone that becomes her enemy." Luche turned and went after her. He had a promise to keep. One he made to her to always protect her.

Aria stepped off the boat and looked around at what was once a grand kingdom. She saw some people stop and look at her. She heard the whispers as she walked forward. She looks like the past queen. Is she the lost princess? What does she want? Who is she? She dropped her head as she heard more people talking as if she wasn't there. She had her hands clenched when she felt someone drop their arm over her shoulder. She looked up and saw Luche's smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You think I would let you do this alone? Aria if anyone knows how hard this is going to be it's me."

He picked up her hand and kissed the ring he gave her. "Remember your not alone. I promised to protect you and always be at your side." Aria smiled up at him. "Thank you Luche. I thought I was protecting you, but I'm glad you didn't listen and came anyway." He grinned. "Well in all fairness you never told me not to come." Just then someone walked over to them. "Excuse me, but are you the missing princess? I only ask because you look like the past queen when she was your age." Aria looked at this older lady. "Umm yes I guess I'm. my name is Aria. May I ask who you are?"

The lady bowed. "Not here princess. We are being watched. Follow me at my cottage. I promise I mean you no harm. Plus, this man next to you looks like he would do anything to protect you." Aria took Luche's hand and followed the lady. Once inside her small house. "Please princess sit." The lady pointed to the only chair in the cottage. "No, you take the seat. Me and my friend can stand." The lady smiled as she sat down. "My name is Beth and I was your mother's and your nanny. I was one of the few people that help you get to safety. Are you here to free us of the demons that plague our lands?"

Aria didn't know what to say. It was Luche that spoke up next. "How many survived the attack?" she felt him pull her against his chest. "There weren't many. When we saw what was going on, we all knew we had to get you away. You are the only one that can restore are homes." Aria looked at the older lady. "How? I'm just one person." The lady reached her hand out and Aria took it. "You're not alone child. I can see the love that man behind you has for you. You have to start believing in yourself young one. Maybe this will help you."

She watched as the lady went to a small jewelry box and pulled out a necklace. She turned and handed it to Aria. "This was your mothers. Once you were safe, I ran back and found your mother. She was just barely hanging on to life. She told me. When my daughter returns to save our kingdom give her this. I asked when she would return. Your mother knew. She said when she is 25 and she will show up with the man meant to rule at her side." Aria felt her legs buckle and Luche pulled her into his arms. "How did she know?" Aria asked her voice was shaking. "I don't know child, but she knew you would save us once you returned."

Aria told the lady she would be back in the morning. She walked outside. She didn't know where she was going. She found herself in a clearing and sat down looking at the necklace in her hands. It was silver and had a red ruby in the middle. It was simple yet elegant. She put the necklace on and felt something hit her hard. The last thing she heard was Luche yelling her name before she saw nothing but darkness.

Dream

She opened her eyes to see she was in the palace, but she saw smoke and people yelling. "Momma, pappa. Where are you?" Aria turned and saw herself at four crying in a hallway. "Aria come here sweetheart." Aria watched her younger self run into the arms of a beautiful woman. "Momma." She whispered as her tears fell. Her mother picked her up. "You must listen to me Aria. You have a calling that you must fill. I'm so sorry child. I wish it could be otherwise, but fate can't be changed. You must aid the chosen king in his time of need. Only you can do this sweetheart. Your path will not be easy, and at times you may feel alone, but you're not me and your father will always be watching over you. The chosen king will need our kingdoms help once the light returns. You and the man you choose will rule this kingdom and become his greatest allies. Never forget who you are and where you come from. Never forget the people that love you." The queen hands her to another man. Aria realizes it was her older brother. "You two must get her out of here. I and your father will buy you as much time as we can. No matter what she must escape."

Aria saw her second brother run over as well. "We will get her out of here." Brian, she said as he carried her. They had made it down to the lower floors. "Aria I love you little sister and I'm so proud of you. I hope I get to see the woman you grow to be." Brain kissed her head as a sword went into his side. He sat her down and turned to see Josh her other brother and betrayed their family. "Josh, what are you doing?" Brian yelled as he pulled out his sword. "What makes her so special? Our parents have always loved her more than us. We are to give our life for her. WHY?" Aria saw the anger in his eyes, and it was directed at her. "She is our younger sister. She will help the chosen king and save the lands for everyone. Aria you need to run sweetheart. Run and don't look back." So, her four-year-old self did.

End Dream

Luche came into the clearing to see a gust of wind blast into Aria and she dropped to the ground. "ARIA." He yelled out and ran to her picking her up. "Baby wake up. Come on." He saw her tears. "Momma, pappa, Brian. Don't leave me." She screamed out. She was shaking as her cries grew louder. Luche held her to him. "Please whoever is listening she has suffered enough. Help her please." Luche begged anyone that was listening. "She will be fine young Glaive. You have given her so much strength and courage. Trust in your love and you will both make it past all that stands in your way." The woman kissed Aria's head and she calmed down. "Thank you. Can I ask who you are?" he asked. "I have been watching over her for a long time." With that, the lady faded away.

Aria opened her eyes and saw Luche's tears. She reached up and wiped his tears away. Her hands were shaking. "Aria what happened to you?" his voice held so much emotion. "I remembered what happened that night." With Luche's help, she stood up and let him hold her close to him. "Aria I was scared I was going to lose you." She shook her head. "Never Luche I promise." Just then a man walked into the clearing he had long brown hair and a beard. Luche moved her behind him as he summoned his sword.

Aria looked into the man's eyes. "Luche stop." She placed her hand on his arm. "Brian you're alive." He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Welcome home little sister. I have been waiting a long time to see you." Aria ran to him and threw her arms around him as her tears fell. "Why did you never come to find me? Why would you leave me alone?" The man pulled her into a hug and only Luche saw his tears. "My sweet Air. I was there even if you didn't see me. I watched you grow into one hell of a warrior. I saw you rise and earn the respect of all those around you. On the few times when you were in trouble, it was me that stepped in and moved you to safety. I would place you in a place where I knew you would be found. Then watch over you until help came." She looked at him her hand touched the side of his face. "I truly I'm sorry Sir, but like you, I had a calling of my own." He took her hand. "I have something to show you.

Aria took Luche's hand in hers as she followed her brother. Luche saw the look in her eyes. she was fighting with her thoughts and all her feelings. "Baby I'm here. You're not alone in this." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Luche." He kissed her hand as they walked. "I will say your return home makes mine look like a walk in the park." She couldn't stop the laugh that left her mouth. "That's what I want to hear. I love your laugh and I have missed it in the last few weeks." They come to a cave and she looks at her brother. "Come and meet your army little sister."

Aria walked into a huge opening it had houses and fields with crops. When people saw them walk by, they all dropped to their knees and bowed. "Welcome home your majesty." They said. Aria's hand righted around Luche's hand. They walked up to a larger house and Brian opened the door to allow her inside. When she walked in her eye met with an older man his hair was gray. "Pappa you made out as well." He limped over to her and hugged her. "My beautiful princess you look just like your mother. Come we have much to talk about."

Aria and Luche spent the next three days talking and catching up. She was sitting in the room she was shone. She heard a knock and went to open it. "Hey, baby." She let Luche in and closed her door. "How are you doing Aria?" she sat next to him at the foot of the bed and laid her head on his shoulder. Luche puts his arm around her waist and lays back on the bed taking her with. "Luche it's a lot to take in. so much was lost because I had a calling. I lost my family. Then 25 years later find out my older brother and father have been alive this whole time. Then to find out they have been watching me this whole time waiting for me to return to bring peace."


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know what to say or do to help her. "They all want me to lead them in taking this place back. I don't know how to lead an army. I don't know how to run a kingdom." Luche looked down at her. "Aria you're wrong." She looked up at him in surprise. "You are second in command of one of the greatest armies. You pretty much lead them. Yes, Drautos is the captain but we all look to you. You're the one out in the field with the rest of us. As for ruling a kingdom, I don't think anyone is really ready for that. They probably learn as they go." She smiled at him. "You always know what to say." He laughed. "No baby I just tell you the truth. You will do fine. You have been trained by two of the greatest warriors. Just remember what they taught you. When it comes time, all will fall into place and you will know what to do. Follow your heart baby."

She woke up and decided to walk around. She saw her brother in the training yard and walked over to him. "So, if I remember right you used to be the best warrior. When I was younger, I would hear people talk about how good you were. So, would you like to spare?" he raised his eyes at her. "I would hate to scratch that pretty face little sister." She laughed at this. "That's if you can even get close enough." Her brother grinned as he picked up his sword. She summoned hers and saw his eyes widen a little. She warped at him knocking him on his butt. "Hey." She laughed and helped him up. "What does your little sister got some moves." She jokes. The two-start sparing. No one sees the two men watching from the upstairs balcony. "She is very good." Luche looked at her father. "Yes, she is second in command of your brother's army. I have to ask how come her brothers can use the royal arms and warp like her?" the man sighs. "Because I'm not their real father. They were adopted. Aria doesn't know it, but Brian and Josh did. Brian didn't care he loved her like she was blood. We adopted them thinking we couldn't have children. Then years later we found out about Aria. Brian and Josh were happy. As the years passed Josh grew angry towards her, but Brian was always there to keep her safe." Luche turned to look at the two siblings sparing down below.

Aria laughed as her brother finally had to submit. "Damn Air. I have to give it to you. Your one badass fighter." She smiled as she once more helped him stand. "Air come with me somewhere." She nods as she follows him. They go to an area filled with flowers and one stone. "We buried mom here." He says. She walks forward and places her hand on the stone. "Brian, I don't really remember her. What was she like?" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "She was a lot like you. Headstrong, beautiful, strong, a skilled fighter, and gentle to those around her. She loved her family and kingdom. She would bake cookies every weekend. When she found out someone was struggling, she would give them a hand and help them get back on their feet. Aria she loved you so much. The day the kingdom fell she cried knowing she would never see you again. She wanted to see you grow up. You are just like her Air. You give the ones you care about everything. I can see it in the way you look at Luche and the way he looks at you. I know you're scared, but you have no reason to be. You are a strong warrior and a strong woman. I'm so proud of you Aria." He wiped her tears away. "Have faith little sister. The Goddess will always watch over you and protect you." She hugged him as they stood there.

"My sweet daughter you have grown into a fine young woman." The past queen watched from the woods as her sweet princess found her family once more. "She will do well young queen." She turned to see Shiva walking towards her. "I know she will, but she has suffered so much. Shiva is it true she stopped talking for 20 years?" the goddess nods. "Yes, but then a young Glaive made a spot for himself in her heart and showed her what it means to trust someone and learn to love. You will see her again my lady. Then you can tell her the truth of who she really is and who you are." The queen smiles. "Yes, soon it will be time for Bahamut to stop meddling in the lives of the people on Eos." She smiled as she looked once more at her daughter and son. Then turned and faded into the woods.

Aria looked at the soldiers behind her. "You got this baby." She turned to see Luche in the armor of her kingdom. "Don't worry little sister we got your back." Her brother stopped on her other side. Aria summoned her sword and raised it in the air. She heard cheers all round. She looked at Luche. "For hearth and home." She says. "Always Aria." She led the army into what was once the village of her kingdom. The people that lived there saw her leading and bowed as she passed her head held high. She was their princess and soon queen and as she passed. Everyone was proud to call her their ruler.

She walked up to the gate to the palace and turned to the army behind her. "Past this gate, we will be fighting demons. I don't know what lies ahead but I will do whatever I can to save our kingdom and bring back all we hold dear." She saw a blue mist appear as three people stood next to her. "What you thought you would do this without us. Aria you hurt my feelings. I thought we were friends." She laughed as she looked and saw Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe were standing there in full Glaive battle gear. She heard Luche groan behind her. "Why are you here Ulric?" he asked. "Duh because Aria needs someone to save her and be her hero." Aria smacks the man on the back of the head. "Be nice Nyx."

Aria hears her brother laugh and turned to look at him. "You have great friends Air. I told you that you have nothing to worry about." Aria, Luche, Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe stood in front of the gate and watched as they opened. "Are you guys ready for this?" her friends all nod and they warp strike the closest demon. They fought with everything they had. She looks around and sees her friends fighting but she knows they can't fight forever. So, she turns and warps to the palace doors and walks in. she heads to the throne room ready to give up her life if it meant keeping the people, she loved safe.

She opens the door to the throne room and sees a demon that looks like a man, but she couldn't see his face. He was like a shadow. She places a barrier around the door. She knew this was something she had to do alone. She walked up the stairs and with each step she took her armor changed to a silver and red. Her brown hair turned black and her green eyes red. A red ribbon was around her arm and the sword she held had word written in red along the blade. "You enter my palace without an invite?" the demon said as he stood in front of the throne. She smiles at him. "I don't need one. This is my home and you are no longer welcome here." She warps at him. And as she fights him feels power in her build. She attacks using the royal arms and warps. Aria hears a voice in her head. It sounds so gentle and familiar to her. "You must die to save all you love. I promise you this is not the end of your journey young princess." Aria sees her shot and her sword strikes the demon's heart as his hits hers. And as she falls to the ground, she feels a warmth surround her as if hugging her.

When Aria opens her eyes, she is in a bright place and sits up. There were flowers all around her. "Hello, Aria." She turns to see her mother standing there. "Momma." She cries as she stands up and runs into her mother's arms. Her tears falling. "My brave daughter. You have truly made me proud. I wish I could have spared you from this fate, but there was nothing I could do." Aria saw the sword she had used appear in her mother's hands. "I had this blade made for you Aria." Aria looked at it closer. "I have never seen this writing anywhere." Her mom smiled. "That's because it is the language of the Goddess. It says your destiny is yours to make. Aria when I found out your fate, I wished it to change, but if I would have spared your life then so many others would have died, and then this world would fall to ruin."

Aria placed a hand on her mother's arm. "I don't blame you momma, but how would you have been able to change it?" She saw a sadness in her mom's eyes. "Because Aria. I was the Goddess of all creation. I was the one that made everything you know. I made the Gods that you all bow too. I thought I could sit back and have a family, but some gods let power take over and I was forced to give up my only daughter to save all of mankind. So now with the last of my power, I will give you life once more because as much as it pains me your job is not done. Noctis is the chosen king and he will need your help. In time my beautiful Aria you will awaken the power deep inside you and when you do. You will be able to save everyone. I'm sorry this falls on you sweetheart I really I'm" Aria hugs her mother. "It's okay momma. I'm not mad and I understand. I love you so much."

Her mother smiled at her. "I hope you can find the happiness you deserve Aria. Now it is time for you to go back. Always follow your heart sweetheart. Never forget I will always watch over you. I love you Aria and you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Give this to Luche it is a family heirloom one meant to pass to the next king of this kingdom. He is a fine young man. You have chosen well. Goodbye sweetheart." Aria closed her hand around the ring as her tears fell. "I love you momma and I will bring this world peace I promise." She saw her mom start to fade. "I know you will Aria for I have seen all that lays ahead of you."

Aria woke up in the throne room and ran out to the front steps. She saw everyone still fighting. She raised her sword high. "I'm Queen Aria of the forgotten kingdom and you are no longer welcome here." A light built around her and was then blasted out and all the demons fell dead. When the light faded, she looked out and saw everyone drop to their knees. "All hail our Queen has returned." She blinked and saw Luche walk up to her and take her hand as he dropped to his knee. "My Queen I will from this day serve as your sword and shield till the day I leave this world, but even that wouldn't stop me from finding my way back to your side." She smiled as she slipped the ring her mother gave her on his hand. "A gift from the Goddess of creation and my mother. It is a family heirloom." When he stands, she pulls him into a kiss as everyone around them cheered. They were once more all free.

Aria spent a few more days in her kingdom helping her brother and father set things up. "I will have to return to Insomnia for awhile my roll in all of this is not done yet. I have to protect the chosen king and that is Noctis. I have to help him return the light. Brian while I'm gone, I will leave the kingdom in your hands." Both her and Luche were sitting in the study. Nyx and them had left already and she would be leaving in the morning. "I will make sure you have a kingdom to return to little sister." She smiled at him. "Brian you have to get the people ready for 10 years of darkness. It will be hard for everyone. I'm not sure when I will make it back during this time, but I will do all I can."

He walked over and hugged her. "We all trust in you Aria. We know you will do all you can to protect everyone. Don't worry about this place. We will defend it and it's people until you return to us." She smiled and after a few hours later she walked into her room. She picked up the sword her mother gave her as she looked in the mirror. "You look breathtaking baby." She looked over to see Luche walk into the room. He brushed her hair behind her ear. Her hair had stayed black and her eyes red. "It will take some time to get used to." He touched the sword in her hands. "What does it say?" she looked up at him. "Your destiny is yours to make." She tells him.

"Aria you can do this. Look at your people." He took her hand and lead her to the balcony. She saw people laughing, kids playing. They were happy again. "You gave them their homes back. You showed them that hope is still around." She looked at Luche and kissed him. "I would be lost without you Luche. You are my rock and even when you used to piss me off back then. I would find myself smiling when no one was looking. I would wonder what it was like to be with you and it would get on my nerves so much." He laughed as he kissed her back. "I know I caught some of them smiles when you thought you were alone. I saw how you would react when I flirted with you and it made me want you more."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning both her and Luche walked to the port to head back to Insomnia. As they stepped on the boat, she looked at her kingdom and smiled. "I will return I promise." She said quietly as the boat pulled away and her home got smaller. It took a few days to get back to Insomnia but when the boat pulled in, she saw Drautos standing there. "Aria you look so different, but I need to talk to you real fast alone." She looked at Luche and for some reason, she felt uneasy about this.

She followed him to his office. "The king has given up all lands to the empire. Aria please join me and stopping him." She looked up at him in shock. "Drautos I can't do that he is the king and I believe he is doing what is best for his people even if you can't see it right now." Then Drautos did something she wasn't ready for he smacked her hard enough to send her into a wall. "You will wish you joined me Aria." Then he turned and left. Aria sat up not sure what just happened.

Aria walked into Luche's place holding her side. "Aria what happened?" she sat down on a stool and lifted her shirt and saw her ribs were bruised. She just looked up at him. "Truthfully I'm not really sure. Drautos told me he wants to stop the king from handed over some lands. He asked for my help and I told him no. he got mad hitting into a wall. Luche what the hell did we come back to?" he hands her a healing potion before sitting next to her.

After he told her everything, he had heard from Nyx she shook her head. "Well, we save one kingdom to come back here and be tossed right back into a fight." Luche looks over at her and sees her head in her hands. "When is the treaty signing?" she asked. "Later today. I believe in about two hours." She looked up at him. "We need to get to Regis's side. I have a bad feeling about this." The to stand up and head to the palace. Luche was in his Glaive gear and she was in the gear her mother gave her.

Aria didn't have much time as she ran up towards the palace. A blast was heard that tossed her off her feet. "Aria." She slowly started to stand as Luche ran to her side. They both ran up the stairs killing niff's on the way. As they ran into the treaty room, they saw Clarus die at the hands of a man in full armor. "Luche protect the king." He warped to Regis's side as Aria warped in front of the unknown man. She summoned her new sword as she looked forward.

Aria watched the man's movements and froze. "Drautos." She said. The man removed his helmet and glared at her. "I gave you a chance to join me Aria and you turned me down." She felt her heartbreaking as he raised his weapon towards her. She couldn't move when Luche warped in front of her blocking the blow meant for her. "How could you do this to her. She was like your own daughter." Aria watched Luche fight the man she grew up calling dad. "I knew who she was the whole time. Just like I knew about you two sneaking around. I read your texts. She is no daughter of mine. If she were then she would have joined me."

Luche was tossed against a wall and Aria snapped out of her shock. She moved in front of him. "I have something you lack Drautos. I have my honor. Me and Regis may have had a rocky ending, but I know he is doing what he is to protect our future." With that, she warped at him and the two for the first time in years fought. "over her Aria." She turned to see Regis with Nyx, Luche, and Luna. She warped over to them as the doors closed. "When did you guys get here?" she asked. "Not too long ago." As the doors once more opened, she looked at Luche and the king.

Nyx was leading with Luna when Aria and Luche stopped next to their king. She put up a barrier as she looked at Nyx and Luna. "Get her to safety Nyx she plays a role in protecting Noctis." She turned as Drautos came into the room. She looked at Luche and nods. The two warp and attack their former captain. Aria stumbles and falls when she looks up Drautos is bringing his sword down on her. She looks away, but when the blade never hits her, she looks to see Luche staring down at her. "I told you I would always protect you, my princess." Aria caught him as he dropped. Luche had taken the blow meant for her.

Aria screams not seeing Drautos strike down Regis and walk away. She feels something in her break and places a head-on Luche. "I will return for you. Please wait for me." She stands and goes after the man she once called father. When she gets outside, she turns to her Nyx running towards the middle of town. Aria took off warping and as she got close, she saw Nyx getting ready to put on the ring of Lucis. Stop him or he will die. She heard her mother in her head.

When she warped she place her hand lightly on Nyx's. "Don't. Please I need you to get Luna to safety. Leave him to me." She once more summoned her sword the words on it glowed them as did, she. "Who are you?" Luna asked in amazement. Aria smiled at her. "I'm the Goddess of creation and I have a score to settle with Drautos." She heard Nyx and Luna let out a gasp. Aria heard Drautos jumping at her and raised her hand stopping the man in the air.

"You took the man I love from me. You betrayed me. Yet you claim you knew who I was. If so, did you not think I would come after you?" she walked closer to him. "I created everything in this world, and I can destroy it just as easily. I will not let you hurt any more people." She hears two gunshots and turns to see Tredd walking closer. "Hello Aria, did you get my note?" he laughed. She snapped her hand and the Glaive fell dead. She turned to look at Drautos. "I loved you like a father. I still do, even though you are trying to take everything I hold close. I hope you find peace in the beyond Drautos I really do."

Aria warped and her sword went through his neck. "Be at peace. I still love you father." When his eyes closed, she looked around and the fallen city. Turning she walked back to the room where Luche had fallen. When she entered, she saw a man kneeling next to the fallen king. "Why hello Princess Aria. How nice to see you again. Last time I saw you I was burning your kingdom to the ground." Aria saw him for who he was through a demon. Once a man meant to help heal the world but betrayed by everyone he loved. She felt bad for him not angry. "Don't you pity me, child? You know nothing of my pain." He snapped when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Ardyn I do understand and I'm sorry for what was done to you. You never deserved this fate. You were a good man that only wished for peace for his people." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm as a glow came forward. Ardyn quickly pulled away tossing her into a wall. "You know nothing child." She saw the purple like tar dripping from his face. "The Gods have damned me and so I will end their lives by taking Noctis's life." She sat up slowly as blood dripped down her arm and side. "That won't end anything Ardyn and you know it. Only one God did all this, and his time is coming. I promise you will find freedom from this pain you carry. We all have parts to play in this story."

Ardyn turned and left. Aria walked over to Luche and sat down next to him. Placing a hand on his head she felt a glow. "Wake my love your time at my side is not yet over. I still need my sword and shield." Aria saw his eyes open and she smiled down at him. "Aria, what happened? How I'm I alive?" she saw him try to sit up and stopped him. "Slow down. I just brought you back from the dead." She saw his jaw drop. "So, what your mother told me was true. You really are the new Goddess of creation." She nods to him.

Luche sits up slowly and sees blood dripping down her arm and side. "Aria your hurt." She looked down. "It will be fine. Come on we have to get out of here. We still have much to do. We will get this city ready for its kings return." She stood up and reached her hand out to him. When he took it, he felt her power. "Aria I'm proud to call you mine." She smiled at him, but he saw her sadness. So, he did the only thing he could do and pulled her into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

10 years later

Aria stood with Luche at the gates to the city. They saw four people walking closer and when they stood in front of her she bowed. "Welcome home your majesty." When she looked up, she saw Noctis move and hug her. "Aria where had you been?" she smiled at him. "Getting everything ready for the king's return." She saw Noctis's eyes fall. "Noct never give up hope. I promise you will see the light you will return." The five turned and walked towards the palace.

As they walked up the stairs, they were quiet. They walked into the throne room and there stood Ardyn. "This is your fight Noctis." She saw him walk forward and warp. As the fight went on she turns to his friends. "He will need you outside to help hold back the demons. Don't be sad all will be well in the end." She watched the three walks out and she turned to Luche. "Please be careful Aria. I need you to come back to me." She smiled and joked. "What you act like I'm going against a God."

Aria once more used her powers and entered the beyond to finish what had started 100 years ago. She walked forward as Noctis stood there in front of Ardyn. She moved in front of him and stopped him. "No Noct this isn't the way. Ardyn is not the bad guy here. He was betrayed by the people that he had helped and loved. After years in darkness alone he couldn't fight the anger any longer." Just then Bahamut showed up.

She just looked at him. "Who are you to interfere in this?" the God asked as he glared at her. She stood her ground and looked up at him. "You had the power to end this at any time. You let these people suffer for your own amusement. I will not let you hurt any more people." She saw Noctis take a step back. No one has ever talked like this to Bahamut. "How dare you talk to me like that. You will learn your place mortal."

Bahamut charged at her as he yelled. "You will bow to your god." She raised her hand and he couldn't move. "I bow to no one. You bow to me." Her eyes were ablaze and she summoned her sword. "How does a mortal have the power to stop a god?" Bahamut asked. "Because I'm no mortal. I'm the beginning and I will be the end. I had hoped the Gods would aid the people show them they could work side by side. Then you decided you were in charge telling them what to do and pushing them around. So I could no longer sit back and watch. I had to once more take my place."

She walked towards Bahamut. "Your time is done Bahamut." She saw fear in the God of war's eyes. "I'm your creator. I'm the Goddess of creation and it is time you face your crimes Bahamut. I fond you guilty and sentence you to death. You were warned over and over by the others and you choose to ignore them." She warped and stuck the god of war straight in the heart and then he was gone.

Aria turned and looked at a stunned Noctis and Ardyn. "Noctis I promised you would see the light you were willing to give your life for and I meant it. You won't rule alone though. Luna will be at your side as will your father. You must rule with kindness and never think war is the only way. Show those that have lost there way a helping hand. Forgive those that have wronged you because it wasn't of there own free will. It is time to put the chaos behind us." She sent Noctis home.

She then turned to Ardyn. "I'm truly sorry for all you had to suffer. You never deserved this." She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. When she removed it, the demon was gone. "I will allow you to start a new life in my kingdom, but I will warn you. Do not waste this second chance. If you come after Noctis or his kingdom, then I will take your life without blinking." She saw him bow to her. "Thank you, my lady. I feel free of my anger." She smiled then waved her hand and he was gone.

Aria looked around for a little bit as the other Gods came to her. "It is time we let the people of Eos make their own destiny. The time of the Gods is done. You may all rest now." She saw them all bow to her as they faded away. Aria turned and left the beyond. "How did it go Aria?" she turned and saw Luche. "The gods are gone. This world belongs to its people once more."

Aria and Luche walked up the steps to the throne room and walked in. she saw Noctis talking to Luna and his father. When they saw her, they stopped and bowed. "Aria I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you have done," Noctis says as he walks over to her. "You can thank me by being a fair ruler Noctis." She looked at Regis as the doors behind her opened. "I think there is someone that wishes to say hi and met his nephew. She smiled as the two brothers hugged each other. "Aria are the god dead?" she looked at Noctis. "The world belongs to its people now. No one will cause you trouble again."

She took Luche's hand and they turned and left. She stopped at the door and turned to the people in the throne room. "Noctis remember if you ever are in need help it will always be there. All you have to do is pray." She then walked out of the palace and pulled Luche close before warping them to her kingdom.

Time had passed and Aria had given her kingdom over to her brother's rule. Telling him he had fought to protect it for years. That he would make a good ruler. "Where will you go Aria?" she looked at Brian. "I will always be close and forever watching over you, but this is not my home nor is Insomnia." With that, she turned and left. Aria warped to a house on a beach. She saw Luche walk out and stand on the porch. "Welcome home princess." She smiled this was her home now and she was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up a year after the light had returned.

Noctis was standing next to Luna as they made plans for the ball that would be held in a few days. They wanted to thank everyone for all they had done during the darkness and as they rebuild the city. It had been a year now. "Have you heard from Brian?" Luna asked. Noctis hands her a paper. "Yes, they are coming. They wish to help in any way they can. They are great allies." Luna smiled. "Have you heard from Aria at all?" Noctis shook his head. "No one has since she gave the kingdom to her brother." He tells her.

It was the night of the ball and Noctis stood with Luna at his side. Regis and moved to the forgotten kingdom to spend time with his brother. The party had been going on great. Noctis looked up as Ravus walked in, but something seemed off about him. "You are no king Noctis you are nothing. Your family has caused so much pain. Your life will end at my hands." Before anyone knew what was going on, he ran at Noctis.

A light appeared and when it faded there stood Aria her sword blocking Ravus. She pushed him back and glared at him. "If you thought I would allow you to do this you are dumber than I thought." Ravus looked at her. "You have no place her girl." He yelled. "See that's were your wrong. Because I know what Bahamut did before he died. I had hoped it would fade but when I saw what you were planning, I couldn't sit back any longer. This isn't you Ravus. Bahamut placed a piece of his soul in you. He only wants to kill those that defeated him. You have to fight him. Think of your sister." Ravus glared at his sister. "She choose her side. I no longer care about her." Aria shook her head. "I won't let you do this Ravus. Please don't just walk away there has been enough bloodshed." The man turned and left.

"Damn Aria you sure no how to make an entrance," Gladio said with a laugh. "Aria we would have sent you an invite, but we didn't know where you were." She turned to Noctis. "I been everywhere, and no were. I was in the beyond then here on Eos. I have been watching everyone making sure everyone was safe. I made my home on Galahd with Luche and his parents. Nyx was sworn not to tell you all." Just then the doors opened, and she looked up and smiled. "Aria I know you can warp in all, but next time bring me." She laughed as Luche walked over and kissed her.

Luche turned to face Noctis. "Your majesty nice to see my wife made it to you in time." Aria laughed at the confused look on everyone's face. "We got married on Galahd almost a year ago." She tells them. "Aria how did you know I was in danger?" Noctis asked. "Like I said I have been keeping an eye on you. Once I realized what Bahamut did I knew he would come after you in some way. So, I waited and watched." Luna hugged Aria. "I never got to thank you for bringing me back. If you have been in Galahd how have you watched us here?" Aria walked over to a bowl of water and waved her hand over it. "I'm a Goddess remember." Everyone looked and saw them in the water at the beginning of the ball.

"Aria is that you?" she turned to see her brother walking towards her. "Where have you been?" he asked as he hugged her. "Galahd. I needed to go somewhere no one knew me. That and I wanted to meet my in-laws." She smiled as she took Luche hand. "Look I know I have been gone a while but I did say the Gods would no longer interfere in your world and I meant it, but there was no way I would let Bahamut kill you Noctis. You are like a little brother to me."

Luna placed a hand on Aria's arm. "The other Gods aren't gone, are they?" Aria shook her head. "No, they are in the beyond happy with their lives. They all agreed it was time to step away in less they were ever needed again. Only I can call them forward to this world." Luche pulled her into his arms making her look up at him. "It took a lot of her power and strength to do it and then when she defeated Bahamut. That pretty much drained her. She is still not at full force yet, but everyone's safety was all she cared about." Luche explained to her.

After a little bit more explaining Aria and Luche warped home to Galahd. She told them she would look into Ravus and do what she could to save him. As they walked into their home Aria sat down. Luche looked at his wife she was tired and even though she had the powers of the Goddess she was. She was now mortal. The price for bringing so many back. She had been up for days and hasn't been eating like she should have. He was worried about her. She knew something was coming and he feared she would not walk away this time.

"Baby talk to me." He kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. When she looked up, he saw fear in her eyes. "If I don't get my strength back Bahamut will win. Right now, I can't defeat him." She leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. "Aria what can I do to help?" when she shook her head. "There is nothing you can do Luche because I don't even know what to do." He put his arms around her rubbing small circles on her back. "Have you tried praying to your mother?" he felt her nod her head. "Aria you need to get some rest."

Luche picked her up and carried her up to their room. She was already asleep, so he laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her. Luche heard a knock on his door. Kissing her head, he left to go answer it. Luche opened the door and saw Nyx standing there. "Come in but try to keep it down Aria is sleeping." The former Glaive followed Luche to the kitchen and sat down as he was handed a beer. "How is she doing?" Nyx asked as Luche sat next to him. "She's scared she won't be able to save anyone this time. She has lost a lot of her power and doesn't know how to get it back."


	13. Chapter 13

The two talked. After everything that had happened Nyx was happy to see the two make a home on Galahd. He had his mother and sister back. He still spared with Luche every day, but they had become friends. Nyx knew how worried Luche had been about Aria in the last few weeks. "Maybe she just needs to remember what she had given people." Luche looked over at him confused. "Tonight is the feast of remembrance. She should come. I think it will help her more than anything."

Nyx had left a few hours ago and Luche was in the kitchen helping his mother make dinner. He turned when he heard Aria walking down the stairs. Once she made it into the kitchen he smiled at her. "Oh, child you look so warn out here sit down and eat." His mother sat a plate in front of her. "Aria I want you to come to the feast with me tonight." She looked up at him. "I don't know. I have to keep an eye on Ravus." Luche shook his head. "It will take him four days to get home. So, you have time. Baby, you need to just relax. Even if it is just for one night."

So, they headed to the feast and Aria stood next to Luche and his parents. She watched Nyx and his mom walk to the front of the group. "We are here to remember those that were lost in the time of darkness," Nyx said. His mother took a step forward. "And honor those that have given us so much. I wish to give thanks to a Goddess not many know about. The Goddess of creation. Without her, this world would have been lost. She has given up so much so we could be here. Her name will never be in the history books, but to the ones that knew her and had the honor to meet her. They will never forget her and every day give thanks to her." Nyx moved to the other side of the stage and removed a blanket off a stone pillar. "This stone has the names of those the Goddess had brought back to use. So, to this stone, I will offer her my prayer." He kneeled in front of it. "Goddess I give you my thanks for bringing back my mother and sister. I will be forever in your debt."

Aria watched Luche walk forward and kneel next to Nyx. "Goddess hear my prayer. Without you, my life would be empty and lost. Thank you for all you have done. I was blessed to be at your side during your struggles and there when your fight was done. I will be forever your sword and shield." Aria felt her tears as she watched others follow the two Glaives. "Child others may not know who you are, but as someone that does. I want you to know we will always come to your aid when you need us." Aria hugged Luche's mother as she cried.

Aria turned and walked into the woods when Luche's parents went to talk to him. As she walked, she thought about all that was going on in her life. She loved how peaceful the woods were at night. Luche used to warn her not to go out at night because of the jaguars, but she never feared them. My Goddess come to my child. Aria froze when she heard the voice. It was soft like how a mother would speak to comfort her child. She knew it wasn't her mother's voice though. Find the temple of the forgotten. Aria didn't know where she was going. She just followed her heart.

Soon she found herself at a set of stairs that lead down. She let out her breath and followed it. She found herself in a large room where she saw a lady. She had long silver hair that had two braids wrapped around the top of her head. Her eyes were like ice. She wears a light blue dress with silver leaves all over. "My Goddess it is nice to finally meet you. My name is Rain and I'm the guardian of this temple." Aria walked closer to the woman and sat at the edge of the pool. "I lead you here to aid you. I know what you have lost and given up for the people of Eos. I also know you don't think you can get it back, but you are wrong. There are many temples like this around Eos. You need to visit them and offer a prayer to the guardians. If they accept your prayers, they will grant you their blessing and power. It will not be an easy task young Goddess, but you don't need to do this alone. Your husband has pledged himself as your sword and shield. He can't do both. There is another on this land that will take his spot as your shield. You know him as Nyx."

Aria dropped her head. "I can't ask them to leave their families. they just got them back, it wouldn't be fair to take them away." Just then someone lifted her chin gently and she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved. "When are you going to learn Aria. You're my wife now so that makes you my family as well." Luche tells her. "Yeah, and you're like my sister so that makes you part of my family princess." She looked over Luche's shoulder to see Nyx leaning against the doorway. "Goddess these two will help you in this journey but be warned. This task is made to test you. Both mentally and physically. You will learn things about yourself and your family you didn't know. Some things will bring you joy, and others may break your spirits. In those times lean on the ones you love and let them help pull you from the darkness."

Aria turned to the guardian and bowed to her. As she looked up the woman was fading. "My power and blessings are your young Goddess. Now go and fulfill your calling." Aria felt something slam into her chest making her stumble back into Luche. His arms came around her, so she didn't fall. Once it faded, she looked up at Luche. "How did you know I was here?" he smiled down at her. "Nyx saw you slip away and called me as he followed you." She laughed at this and moved to look Nyx. "Princess I vow to be your shield in this coming fight. I know you can fight as well as any other man. So, I will try to protect you from anything you may not see." Nyx kneeled in front of her.

Aria reached out and placed a head on his shoulder making him look up at her. "Thank you, Nyx. You have become a great friend and I would be blessed to have you at my side." She took a step forward when she felt dizzy. She stumbled and Nyx caught her since he was closer. "Aria." She felt Luche move close to her as well. "Baby what's wrong?" she tried to answer but she felt sleep pulling at her as her eyes closed.

Luche took her from Nyx and carried her home. Nyx followed making sure his two friends made it home safe. Luche let Nyx open the door and walked to the sofa laying Aria down. "Getting the power may have just taken it's toll and made her tired," Luche says as he pulls up a chair next to her. He saw Nyx walk into the kitchen then come back with some water. "You know she is going to try to carry this burden alone," Nyx says taken the other empty chair. "Yeah, I know. It's who she is. Aria never liked putting others at risk. She would rather do things herself." Luche said as he took a drink.

**Memory**

**Aria was running down the battlefield. As second in command of the Glaives, she didn't have to be on the battlefield. Drautos would yell at her again when they got home, but she would not order a unit to their doom. She would rather take the chance with her life than any of the people she called her friends. As she got closer, she saw Nyx and Luche fighting a group of demons. She jumped and warped at the same time. She landed right in front of them and held her two swords in front of her.**

**Giving them the signal to fall back she covered them. When they got to safety she ran back into the field. She didn't make it far before a huge three-headed dog showed up in front of Crowe and Libertus. Everyone knew her signals so her not talking was never an issue. As she made it to the pair, she gives them the same signal, but this time stood her ground as the demon got closer. "Aria come on Hun get out of there." She heard Luche yell out.**

**She cast an ice spell at the same time she warped above the dog. When it looked up, she blasted it. Then plunged her sword down the neck on the left. She did a backflip then landed once more in front of the dog. She knew it wouldn't fall for that again. She only had two more heads to take out. She ran forward and slide under the mutt and as it looked down once more blasted it with ice. This time though it bites down on her leg and tossed her into the air.**

**She quickly used this and warped killing the middle head. She was on the dogs back as it ran around in a panic. She encased her sword in ice magic and stabbed it into the last neck and as the dog fell, she was tossed into a wall. "Shit girl you going to get yourself killed one day." She felt Nyx help her stand. "Drautos is going to lock you in your office one day," Nyx says as he helps her over to everyone else. "Aria your as reckless as Nyx," Luche says and she can hear the worry in his voice.**

**End memory**

Aria woke up and moved the blanket off her as she sat up. She noticed Luche and Nyx asleep in the chairs by the sofa and quietly got up. Making her way to the bathroom she took a shower and got dressed. She came downstairs to see them still asleep, so she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She got everything she would need and got to work as soft tones came from her phone. She was listening to Sommus ultima. It always calmed her mind and soul.

She was just finishing when Luche put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Smells good in here baby." She turned her head to look at him. "It's almost done. Go wake up Nyx and take a seat." She turned back to the pan. "No need princess whatever your cooking sells so good it woke me up." She laughed as the two men pulled out plates. Luche went and started some coffee for them all. Aria took the plates as she piled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and banana stuffed waffles. To each plate, then hands them over.

Aria sat down and joined them with her own plate and Luche hands her a cup of coffee. "Damn princess. If this is how you cook, I need to come over for meals more often." She took a drink and smiled. "Normally Luche is the morning cook but I beat him to it today." They sat there and ate and talked out their time as Glaives. "You know even though Drautos killed you Luche and caused so much pain to me and the ones I love. I still miss him and wish I could hug him again. He raised me for twenty years and was like my father. He thought me how to fight. I wish he could have seen there was another way."

Aria's hand feels the locket she wears on her neck. It had a photo of Drautos and her mother in it. The two people she loved and wished she had more time with. Luche took her other hand and kissed it. "He would be proud of you Aria. He was clouded by his anger, but he loved you very much. He would worry and pace his office when you were gone on mission." Luche tells her. "Yeah and he would yell at us all a lot more when you were gone. Not even I was dumb enough to piss him off." Nyx says with a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Once they were done eating Nyx stood up and gathered the plates. "Rest princess. We will clean up." She turned to see Luche nod his approval. "My sister would love to see you again." She loved Nyx's sister. She was a sweet girl and Aria was teaching her how to read the water. Aria kissed her husband and hugged Nyx then went to go find Selena. "Aria you're here. Are we going to train today?" she smiled at how eager the young girl was.

Aria held her hand out and Selena ran over after telling her mom she was with Aria. They made their way to the water and walked till it was at their ankles. "Okay, Selena now see how the water is wavey." The young girl nods. "Hold your hands out in front of you." Aria kneeled behind the girl holding her steady. She watched as the girl did as she told her. "Okay now in your mind picture the waves as they slow down. Make your mind calm." Aria looked out at the water and saw them get rough. "Calm your mind sweet girl. Think about laying on a raft as the water lulls you to sleep." Aria smiled as the water calmed until it was flat. "Now open your eyes." She was tackled by Selena. "I did it Aria I did it." She yelled. "Yes, sweet girl you did, but remember you have to respect nature and only do this if you have no choice." Aria lifted her hand and the waves went back to how they were before.

Nyx and Luche were standing next to Nyx's mom watching the two in the water. "Aria has helped Selena come to terms with the changes in this world. She looks forward to her time with Aria." They watched the waves get rough but knew Aria wouldn't let anything happen to the little girl. Then the water calmed, and they all heard Selena scream out in joy as she tackled Aria into the water. "I don't know what lays ahead for you three, but please keep her safe. She may not see it in herself, but Selena loves her and looks up to her. She told me the other day she wants to grow up and be strong like her."

Luche saw Aria raise her hand and the waves went back to how they started off. She was telling Selena something. Then took the girls hands as they walked out of the water. "I would give my life for her," Luche tells the woman and Nyx nods his head. "She has suffered so much, and she deserve happiness," Nyx says as he watches Selena jump on Aria's back. They were a good way away when a jaguar jumped out growling at them.

Aria looked at the wild cat and put her hand up to stop the men from running over. "Selena climb down but stay behind me okay." The young girl did as she was told trusting Aria with her whole heart. Aria took a small step forward and kneeled. She raised a hand to the cat. "Calm yourself young one. I mean you no harm." The jaguar stopped growling as it listened to Aria's soothing voice. "What is the matter?" the cat lets out a whimper as it lays down and crawls over to Aria. She saw the jaguar had a wire wrapped around its paw making it hard to move. "I can remove it, but you must leave after and stay away from town when hunting." The cat licked her hand and Aria removed the wire. She then healed the animal.

She watched it stand and bow its head to her then turned and left. "Wow Aria your amazing." Aria once more took the girls hand and she walked up to the three waiting in shock. "I will be by later sweet girl I have some business in town." She turned and walked away. She didn't hear Luche and Nyx talking then start to follow her. She had her mind on a group of people that had been warned enough.

Luche saw the look in his wife's eyes and knew she was pissed. He turned to Nyx. "She's going to kill them, trappers." The man nods as they both follow her. They won't stop her, but they will be there if she needs them. As they walk into the trapper's shack Luche sees she has one by the neck against the way. The other two were frozen in place. "I warned you not to trap with wires. Not to trap close to town. And not to trap the jaguars. Yet you did it anyway and almost cause a girl to be hurt. Lucky I was with her and able to help the poor animal."

Aria held the man there. "You don't run this land. We can do what we want." The man yelled out. Aria tossed him into his friends and saw them laying in a mess on the floor. "I'm not a person you want to piss off." As she spoke her eyes were ablaze. "I will not let you bring harm to the people I hold dear." She held her hand out and the leader was lifted in the air. "What are you?" he said scared to death. "She is the Goddess that saved this world and if you were smart you would listen to her," Nyx says from the doorway. "We are sorry my lady it won't happen again." The trapper cried. "This will be your last warning." Aria released the man and turned and left.

As the three walked home Nyx stopped Aria. "Umm so I'm glad you are helping my sister, but I have to ask. How can she do what she does? She doesn't have magic." Aria smiled and took them to a cave that had a pool of water in it. She waved her hand over it and Nyx saw I vision of his sister, but she was a grown woman. "She will become the guardian of this island. I will teach her all she will need to know. Don't worry Nyx she will leave out her life happy and no harm will come to her. When her time to step into this role comes, people will respect the guardians she will teach others as she was taught." Aria released the vision and looked at Nyx once more.

"I work to make this world a place where everyone feels wanted and safe. Your sister will bring that to so many. She has a pure heart and that is why she was chosen as a guardian." She places a hand on his arm. "Aria who chooses her as a guardian?" Aria looked into his eyes. "I did because I saw into her heart. I saw a girl that wanted to protect everyone around her. She is a warrior not like me and you, but a warrior fighting to bring peace to everyone around them. There will be other guardians as well some are not even born yet." He looked at her. "I trust you Aria and if you say she will be happy then I believe you." They walked out of the cave and headed home. Nyx told them goodbye as he went to his place.

Aria and Luche walked into their place and Aria sat down on the sofa. "Aria what aren't you telling me?" Luche asked as he sat down moving to where, she could lay on him. "In the things I have seen for the future. In none of them do I walk away from this alive. I have chosen to follow the one that has the best outcome, but even I can't see the whole story or path. Just bits and pieces." Luche kissed the top of her head as he held her. "Whatever path you chose Aria I will walk it with you. So, no matter what you will never be alone. Not even death will keep me from your side." He felt her tears on his shirt and lifted her face.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know your scared baby and who wouldn't be. You have escaped death as a child grown up and raised as a warrior. You gained the respect of those around you without having to say a word. Then found out the truth about you. Defeated a God. Became mortal to bring back all the ones lost because of the war. Lost almost all your power. Then gave up your kingdom to have a simple life. Just to find out your job was far from done. Now here you are doing what you can to make sure the world will be okay even if you aren't there to see it. I'm so proud to call you my wife and would follow you anywhere. You don't even have to ask. I love you Aria never forget that."

He pulled her close and kissed her as her tears fell. "I love you Luche so much. I promise I will do all I can to give you a world where war is no more." He heard her words and knew she was choosing a path where he would have to live without her. So, he says a silent prayer of his own. He hoped it would be heard because as great as the world she was working so hard for sounds. It would still be cold and empty without her at his side.

Luche felt her fall asleep in his arms and he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. "The one that hurt her the most is the one that can save her from the fate she has chosen for herself." Luche looked up and saw her mother standing there. "How he is dead?" she smiled. "My daughter is the strongest Goddess of creation she did what no one else could and brought back ALL that were lost due to unfairness. Drautos was one of the people. Yes, he did evil in the end, but even Aria understood his reasoning in her heart and forgave him." Luche once more looked at his wife. "She is a very forgiving person when it comes to the people she loves." Her mother laughed. "Yes, she is. It is the source of her power. I will go to Drautos and speak to him on her behalf. If he chooses to take my deal, then it will stay hidden from her sight or she will try to change it. When you wake up you won't remember this talk for yours and her safety. Thank you Luche for always standing at her side and loving her." Luche jumped a little as he opened his eyes. "Baby are you okay?" He looked down at Aria confused. "Yeah I had a dream, but I don't remember what it was." She laid closer to him. And soon they were both back asleep.

Aria was once more with Selena this time in the woods. "Each plant has a purpose even the weeds. Some can heal you and some can harm you. It is good to know all kinds so you can help people if they come to you." The young girl listened to everything she told her. "Aria why are you teaching me all this?" Aria sat down and pat the ground next to her. "Someday you may be called upon by The Goddess of creation and if you are, I want you to be ready to aid her in making this world a safe place for everyone. Do you think you could do that?" the girl smiled. "Yes, that would be so cool. Aria have you ever met the Goddess?" Aria once more held the locket in her hand. "Yes, sweet girl, I have met her. I know her very well." Selena touched the side of Aria's face making her look at the child. "Aria why do you seem so sad at times? Are you not happy with uncle Luche and Nyx?" Aria forgot how in tune this girl was. "I'm happy with them. I just have seen a lot and lost a lot because of the war."

"Did the Goddess not bring them back like she did everyone else?" Aria smiled as she stood up and took the girl's hand. "Some people couldn't come back no matter how much the Goddess wished it." Aria changed the typic and the two spent the day learning about plants and wildlife. She showed her how to control nature but warned her once more she must also respect it. "I know I know. Everything happens for a reason." Aria laughed as she stopped outside Nyx's house. "Selena don't worry your heart will tell you when it is right. Just follow that and you will never fail at anything you try."

This went on for two weeks. Aria would pick Selena up for lessons and they would spend the day together. One night as Aria was walking her to the door Selena placed her hand on Aria arm. "Aria why does it seem like you are getting ready to say goodbye?" Aria kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "Because tomorrow I have to leave on a journey with Luche and Nyx. I need you to watch over this island for me. Remember to always follow your heart. I will always be with you, my sweet girl." Aria pulled out a locket like hers and placed it around the girl's neck. "I will miss you Aria. You're my best friend. You will come, back won't you?" Aria smiled softly. "I will try my best, but right now I will try to go make sure that war never touches your beautiful soul."

And as Aria pulled the girl into a hug, she heard Selena whisper to her. "I love you Aria and I'm happy you're the Goddess of creation." With that, the girl ran inside leaving Aria in shock. She didn't hear Luche come out until he reached down and helped her to her feet. "Aria are you okay?" she looked at him. "She knew who I was the whole time." Luche kissed her head. "The girl is smart and will make a great guardian one day. You taught her well." As the two walked home they didn't see Selena in her bedroom window. Holding the locket. She had put a photo of Aria in it and silently cried because she knew in her heart this would be the last time, she saw her. "Thank you, Aria, for everything."

Aria was woken up early by Luche. "Come on baby we have to head out. Nyx is downstairs already with breakfast and coffee." She sat up slowly and walked to the bathroom. After she got dressed, she went downstairs and ate. The three walked out the door and Aria turned to look at the place that became her home. "You will see it again baby. I promise." She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she had already seen her death. She also knew her death would save so many others including the man she loved. So, to her, it was worth it.

They had taken a boat to the mainland and got off. They would head to Insomnia and let Noctis know what was going on. She had learned some stuff about Ravus. It was a three-hour drive, but they were finally here. As they walked into the throne room she bowed. "Aria you don't bow to me. You have done much for us." She hugged Noctis once he got closer. Then Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto gave her a hug as well. Aria saw Luna walk over and smiled. When she hugged her Aria whispered softly. "Noctis will be happy to know he is having a girl. Don't worry yourself." Luna looked at her in shock but nods. "Thank you, Aria, as always your words have brought me peace." Aria smiles at the queen.

They were shown to their rooms for the night. Aria was standing out on the balcony looking at the stars. "Aria you going to get sick if you stay out there." She didn't move and Luche walked outputting a blanket around her. As he looked at her he saw her eyes were glazed over. He knew she was talking to the other Gods. So, he pulled her into his arms and made sure she would stay warm. She knew she was going to die. Yet she still walks forward and for that alone, he was proud of her. She only cared about everyone else.

"Luche what are you doing out here?" Aria pulled him inside and place her hand over the fireplace as a flame came to life at her command. "You will get sick. What were you thinking?" she asked as she wrapped the blanket from her around him. Luche stopped her and pulled her into his lap. "I came to keep your warm wife. Even a Goddess needs help sometimes." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "That was chesesy Luche, but the good thing for you is I love you even when you're cheesy." She says with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

When morning came around, they met the king for breakfast. "So, I found out that Ravus willingly gave himself to Bahamut's control. He is in his old home building his power. So, if I have any hope to win this. I must go find the forgotten temples. Each one has a guardian. Some are alive and some are spirits. They will grant me their blessings and power. When the time comes, they will aid me." She didn't add that each one would have a trail she would have to face because it would only cause more questions and they didn't have time for that.

"Aria I got something that will help you on your journey." Noctis tossed her a set of keys. "The Regalia helped me on my journey to bring back the light. Now I hope it can help you with yours." She smiled at Noctis. "You know I'm the one that told the king you should take that car. I said this car is begging for an adventure." Prompto hands her a camera. "Take lots of photo's that way whenever you feel like giving up you have something that will remind you to keep going." Gladio hugs her. "The camping gear is in the trunk. I'm sure you guys will be stopping at some havens along the way." Ignis hands her a book. "I made these on our trip. Feel free to make any you want. Add new ones as well." Luna walks over and places a bracelet on her arm. "I was given this at the start of my journey by your mother. I think she would want you to have it on yours."

Aria thanks them all as she climbs into the driver's seat. She was told Nyx was not allowed to drive since Luna had told Noctis how he drove his car down the side of two buildings when the city fell. "It wasn't my fault we were blasted off the road." He said as he got in the back seat. Aria hands Luche a cord and he pulls his phone out to plug it in so they can listen to music. They drove till Hammerhead and got out. "Well at that car a sight for sore eyes." Aria turned to see Prompto's wife Cindy. "Yeah the king is letting me use it for a road trip I'm on."

Aria let Cindy take a look at the car making sure everything was working. She walked into the dinner when she heard a group of people talking about a behemoth that has shown up in the area out of no were. She pulled Nyx and Luche aside. "We need to make sure this beast doesn't get too close to town." They both agreed and headed off to find it. They told Cindy they would be back in the morning for the car before leaving Hammerhead.

As they are walking Aria is quietly listening to the noises around her when she stops in her tracks. "Aria?" She saw them turn to look at her. Just then a roar was heard and everyone looked to see a King Behemoth running at them. She saw Nyx and Luche summon their weapons, but something in her told her to stop them. She ran in front of them and raised her hands. The monster stopped and looked at her growling. "I know you mean us no harm. Please don't make us fight you. Go home and be at peace." There was a glow and the best turned into a man. "You have done well young Goddess. I'm the guardian here. My temple was destroyed long ago, but I knew you would come. I wanted to see if you would show compassion to something that treated you harm. You have passed this trail and have been given my blessing and power."

She felt the power slam into her, and she looked up at the man as he faded. "You will do well Aria believe in yourself as the ones around you do." She staggered as Luche put his arm around her waist. "Come on let's stay the night at the caravan in town," Luche said as he helped her walk. "Sorry with me being mortal now this power takes a toll on me for now." They had made it back to the caravan and Nyx helped her to bed as Luche cooked dinner. "Just rest princess." She smiled as she closed her eyes and had a dream of when she was younger.

Dream

"Aria what are you doing in here?" she turned to see Drautos standing in the doorway of the Glaive training area. "I want to be like you papa. I want to be a Glaive and help people to." She wrote out for him to see. She was only eight at the time. "Sweetheart you're too young to be a Glaive." She dropped her head. She felt him kneel in front of her and lift her chin. "I guess if this is something you really want I could train you." She smiled up at him and hugged him.

She was in her room after waking up from a nightmare. "Sweetheart are you okay?" she saw Drautos open her door and walk over to her. She was shaking and scared. "My sweet daughter come here." He picked her up and carried her to his room laying her in bed. "Papa will make the dreams go away I promise." He was so sweet and caring when it came to her. She got to see a side of him no one else did.

When she woke up and walked down to their kitchen he was there in a pink apron and pink chef hat. "Well, my dear girl welcome to my diner. Take a seat and I will bring you a menu." When she smiled and sat at the table he came over and hands her a paper. She sees what he has written down and points. "Oh, a great choice my dear. One omelet with bacon and a glass of milk coming right up." He always did this when she woke up from nightmares. She wrote something down and handed it to him. It said I love you father.

End dream

Aria woke up with tears in her eyes. "Aria what's wrong?" she turned to see Luche walk over and sit next to her. "I had a dream about Drautos and how he used to pretend to be a chef from a diner. He would wear a pink apron and hat. He did this every time I had a nightmare. I miss him so much and wish I could have brought him back." Luche held her as she cried for the loss of her father. When she was done, he stood up and reached a hand out to her. "Dinner is ready sweetheart lets go eat."

As the sun rose Aria was already up as she jogged back into Hammerhead. She stopped at the store and picked up a few things they would need. "Hey, sugar your up really early." Aria smiled at Cindy. "Yeah, I felt like going for a run to help clear my mind." The blonde laughed. "Prompto loves to get up early and take photos. Well, your car is all ready for you." Aria got the keys from her. "Oh, before I forget Prompto told me to give this to you before he left to go back to the city." Aria took the package and thanked her and headed back to the caravan.

She walked int to see Luche walking out of the bathroom. She laid the bags from the store on the table. "Hey, baby how was your run?" she had picked up this hobby on Galahd and did it every morning. "It was peaceful. I picked up some stuff we may need." Luche pointed to the package in her hands. "I don't know. Cindy said that Prompto gave it to her before he left for work. Telling her to give it to me." Aria sat it down and started to open it. She picked up a note and read it.

Dear Aria,

I hope this gets to you in time. I know you have a lot on your mind and I wanted to give you one less thing to worry about. Inside are three phones they are secure and already have our numbers in them as well as yours. Also, there are some potions and antidotes. You will also find outfits for you guys so you can blend in without having to worry. I know you have trails ahead of you so I wanted to make it so this would be one less worry. Call us if you need anything. We are all here for you and love you Aria. Your not alone in this fight. We all want to help you so please let us.

Love always,

Luna, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis

P.s tell Nyx no driving the car in less you or Luche are dying. Lol see you soon

Aria laughed at the last part and sat the note down. She saw the phones and handed Luche his. The outfits were labeled, so she took hers and went to the bathroom to change. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans. She pulled out a red tank top and smiled. Luna knew red was her kingdoms color. She pulled it on and saw a ribbon to tie her hair up with. Last she pulled on a pair of boots that she knew Gladio hade to have picked out. They had a heel and looked simply, going to just below her knees. She laughed a little when she noticed they were steel-toed and had a hidden blade in them. She braided her hair then tied the ribbon at the bottom. Aria touched the locket resting around her neck and smiled.

When she walked out, she saw Nyx and Luche were up and dressed. They had on a pair of faded blue jeans with combat boots. They had on a black sleeveless shirt on with her kingdoms symbol on the back. A phoenix rising from the ashes. Both were holding a red leather jacket in their hands. Nyx had his kukris strapped to his legs and Luche had one dagger on his. He could summon his sword, so he only wears the dagger in case he needed it. Aria walked over and pulled out a dagger and strapping it to her leg as well. She had a black leather jacket as well. "If this is meant to help us blend in then I think they need to get their head looked at." She joked.


	17. Chapter 17

Getting into the car once more she put her jacket in the back seat with Nyx. They waved bye to Cindy and as the hood dropped, she pulled away. Luche was looking at the map. "So, do we have any idea where any of these temples are?" Nyx asked from the backseat. Aria wasn't sure. "Luna gave me a book with old legends of the forgotten temples before we left," Luche said as he held up the book. Nyx lean forward and took it.

Aria couldn't stop herself. "Nyx do you even know how to read?" this had Luche laughing and Nyx smacked the back of her head. "Not nice to smack the driver hero." She says as she turns on a dirt road. They were headed towards Longwythe peak. Finding a spot to park she got out of the car and looked around. "So now what?" Nyx asked her. "I'm not really sure. Let's head to where the book says the temple was around." She was in front when she felt a pull. Following it she found a set of stairs. "Down we go." She says with a smile.

As they walked into a large room a woman came forward. "Aria this trial will test your bonds to the people you love. Are you ready?" Aria nods as she steps forward. The woman hands her a sword. "You must choose who to kill. Whoever you pick must die by your hand alone." The woman moved and stood in between Nyx and Luche. "Now pick who will you kill?" Aria looked at her in shock. "I won't kill either one of them." The woman laughed. "You don't have a choice. Now pick." Aria raises the sword and at the last second turns it on herself.

Aria opened her eyes and saw the woman in front of her. "You would have chosen to save them even if it cost you your own life. You have passed and I will grant you my power and blessing." Aria stood up and looked at Luche and Nyx. They couldn't meet her eyes and she knew they weren't happy with the choice she made. She felt the power slam into her. Aria stumbled but refused to allow Luche or Nyx to help her. As they left the temple she walked towards the car and Aria got in the driver seat.

She found a haven nearby and parked. Grabbing stuff from the trunk she walked off. She got a fire going and saw Luche set up the stove as Nyx got the food ready. They were being stubborn. It was a trail, so it's not like it would have really killed her. She grabbed her headphones and walked away from camp. She knew she needed rest but right now she needs time to think. After an hour or two she walked back into camp and saw the two men look up at her.

"Dinner is by the stove," Nyx says. She rolls her eyes and walks past it to the car. She stretches out in the back seat and pulls her jacket around her. She was still listening to music as she watched the stars. She felt someone tap her foot and she looked over as she removed one of her headphones. "You need to eat Aria." She turned her back to Luche and put the headphones back in. She felt him walk away and let out a sigh. She was still awake when the sun rose in the sky.

Walking back to the camp to help pack things up she saw Nyx and Luche eating. "Come eat Hun." She went to her bag and grabbed a can of ebony. Then turned away from them. Once they got everything packed up she saw them walking to the car she got in the driver's seat and they set off towards castle mark tower. They drove in silence the whole way.

Aria parked and quickly found the stairs. She had just started and already there were problems. Once at the bottom she saw an older man. "Come young one." She sat in front of him. "This trial will be easy dear Aria. I wish to show you something." She saw him raise his hands and place one on each side of her head. She felt her body get heavy as darkness was all around her.

Then as if in a movie she looked up and saw all the dead bodies of her family and all the ones she loves. Aria dropped to her knees as her cries went unheard. She looked around and saw Ravus standing in front of her. "You can't save anyone anymore." Then he raised his sword and as it was about to hit her. She jumped awake. Her eyes wide and in a panic. "This is what will happen if you fail the young Goddess. My blessing and power are yours." Aria once more felt the power hit her and she stood.

The walk back to the car was quiet. As she drove, she couldn't get what she saw out of her head. Pulling over she got out of the car and ran. She didn't know where nor did she care. Before long she felt someone pull her to a stop by holding her against them. She was lost in her head and just withdrew into herself to a place where she was safe.

Luche saw the terror on her face as they left the temple. Once back in the car he tried to reach for her hand but stopped when she flinched. He knew she didn't sleep the other night and was worried about her. When she stopped suddenly, he looked at her, but she was already out of the car running. "What the hell?" Nyx said as they both ran after her. "What the hell did he show her?" Nyx asked as they ran. "I don't know but whatever it was scared the hell out of her."

Luche was now behind her and grabbed her pulling her into his arms. He lifted her chin. "Aria what did you see?" she just stared at him without blinking. "Dude she clocked out. I know that look well." Nyx tells his friend. Luche picked her up and the three-headed back to the car. "Lay her in the backseat." Luche did and looked at her. "Fight it, baby." He kissed her head then got in the driver's seat. They found a haven and made camp.

Luche and Nyx watched as she just laid there in front of the fire. "Baby you need to get up and eat." She didn't even move. Luche moved her hair from her face. "Aria you need to snap out of this." Sighing he stood up and walked over to Nyx. "Still nothing?" he shook his head and sat down. "We can't go anywhere until she snaps out of this." The two clean up and go rest for the night.

Luche was holding her close when he felt her jump and sit up. "Aria, hey look at me." He moved in front of her and took her face in his. "Everyone was dead. I failed." She cried out. Luche pulled her into his arms. "No baby it was to show you what could happen. You will win I promise you." She was shaking in his arms. "Princess we will do everything we can to help you, but you have to start taking care of yourself."

Aria turned her head still in Luche's arms and looked at Nyx. "We weren't mad at you Aria. We are just worried about how these trials will affect your actions." Nyx placed a hand on her arm. "I knew it wouldn't kill me. Though." She says quietly. "We know that Hun, but I also know you and if it really came down to it. I know you would make that choice. Aria you have to fight for our future." She looked up at Luche. "I can't get it out of my head." He wiped her tears away. "Tell us what you saw baby." So, she did.

Aria was sitting there by the fire and Nyx had fallen back asleep. "Here sweetheart eat this." She took the plate he hands her. "That vision won't come true Aria. You will win this fight." Luche sat behind her and let her lean against him as she ate. "Luche, no matter what Nyx needs to make it out of this alive." He saw her look up at him. "His daughter will become a guardian trained by Selena. Luche we can't have a child. I can't pass this curse on to another child." She stood up and put her plate away. Luche moved and hugged her. "I can understand Aria. I promise that this won't change my love for you."

Aria woke up the next morning in Luche's arms. He was holding her close. When she went to move his arms tightened around her. "Today we are resting sweetheart. You're not 100%." She turned to where she could lay her head against him. "I already miss the peace of our home." She says as she lays there. "We will see it again Hun." She wished she could believe him, but she knew her fate already. She felt her tears build and did her best to make them stop. She had to be strong for him.

They laid there for a while just enjoying being in each other's arms. Luche stretched and kissed her head. "I should get breakfast ready before he wakes up." She laughed a little at that. Nyx was cranky in the morning. "You stay laying here by the fire," Luche tells her as he pulls the blankets around her as he gets up. Before long she was once more back to sleep.

Nyx woke up and saw Luche cooking as Aria slept. "How's she doing this morning?" he asked as he took the cup of coffee Luche hands him. "Better still tired. She ate last night. She has it in her mind that she won't be returning home. She has seen her death and it is affecting her." Nyx turned to look at the person who became like a sister to him. "Can you watch her for me? I have to run to town and pick up some stuff." Nyx nods to the man.

Aria woke up and saw the car was gone. She jumped up looking around. "Hey princess it's fine Luche ran to town. Come here and sit with me." Aria walked over to Nyx and sat down. He hands her a glass. "Don't ask just drink it." She looks at him but drinks it and laughs. "Luche is going to kill you for this." Nyx laughed. "You need to lighten up some and remember to stop and have fun on this road trip. Stop and enjoy the sights. To see the things you have always wanted to see. Luche told me you have seen your death. So umm if that's true. Aria I want you to have no regrets. So, don't just go from one trial to the next."

Aria looked at Nyx and took the bottle from his hand. "Deal Nyx, she poured him a glass and raised it. "Too no regrets." He smiled and downed his drink. She was so thankful for him. He always knew the right thing to say to her. They sat there drinking and when Luche pulled in and parked Aria tripped over a rock and Luche quickly caught her. "Aria Lazarus are you drunk?"

Luche saw her look up at him and raised his eyes at her. "Umm maybe. It was his idea." He looked to see where she was pointing. "Sweetheart that's a rock." He couldn't hide the smile on his lips when she looked confused. "Nyx Ulric get out here." She yelled as she turned to look for him. "Aria, how about a warping contest?" Nyx says as he walks towards her. "You got her drunk? This is how you look after her?" Nyx shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm sober." He says.

Aria watches Nyx try to warp and laughs. "What hero. No power of the crystal?" Aria looked at him then warped. She tripped and rolled. "Aria that's not fair." She got up and looked at Nyx. Raising her hand, she gave him the power to warp. "There now try." When he was in the middle of the warp, she zapped him with lightning. She heard Luche start laughing as Nyx hit the ground in a daze. "Your mean Aria," Nyx tells her standing up. This went on for hours.

Luche didn't like it when Aria Drank but, in this case, he was happy she was enjoying herself. "She will be okay Luche." He looked at Nyx who walked to stand next to him. "I hope so. I just want to see her smile, Ulric no more getting her drunk." He looked at his friend. "No promises on that one buddy." Luche rolled his eyes as Aria came over to him and sat in his lap. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She was asleep in seconds.


	18. Chapter 18

When morning came Aria opened her eyes and groaned. She turned and buried her head against Luche. "That's what happens when you drink Hun." She heard him softly say. "You think anyone would notice if I made it night again?" she asked as she stopped him from getting up. "I think people may worry the darkness is back." She saw him hand her a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and decided it was still too bright. Lifting her hand, she made it cloudy. "Aria I know you did not just turn a sunny day into a cloudy one." She shrugged.

Aria sat there with her head in her hands as Nyx and Luche were cooking. "Princess I made you some strong coffee." She held her hand out making Nyx laugh. "A hung-over Goddess what would people think if they saw this?" Aria heard him take a photo and she looked up and glared at him. She blinked and smiled. Nyx went to look at the photo, but it was gone. "No fair Aria that's cheating." Luche came and sat next to his wife holding her close to him. "I wouldn't mess with a hung-over Goddess if I were you Nyx."

She felt a little bit better once she had a few cups of coffee and food in her. "I know it is kind of a backtrack, but can we head to Galdin Quay? I have always wanted to see it." Luche was about to say something when Nyx shook his head and gave him, I will tell you later look. "Sure, princess if that is what you want to do." When she when to put some stuff in the car. Nyx walked over to Luche. "I know we are going to make it so her vision won't come true, but in her head, it will. So, I told her to stop and see the sights and live with no regrets." Luche understood. "Okay, that's fine. Maybe this will help ease her mind some then."

Aria was in the backseat laying down with Luche's jacket and blanket. Luche was driving and Nyx was riding in the passenger seat. He turned to see she was asleep and grinned. He reached over and turned the volume all the way up on the radio. "Dude I'm warning you don't do it." Nyx didn't listen and put the hood down. Nyx hit the button and the radio came on.

She jumped and not realizing the hood was down fell out of the car. Aria quickly warped before she got hurt. She saw Luche hit the breaks as she walked closer Nyx got out laughing. "That was great Aria you should have seen your face." She glared at the man. She didn't move as a lightning bolt hit right next to Nyx. When he took off, she had lighting follow him. "I told you not to piss off a hung-over Goddess," Luche said as he came over to make sure she was okay.

Nyx was out of breath. "Aria I'm sorry." She looked at Luche. "You think he learned his lesson?" Luche kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure Hun." She zapped Nyx's foot as he tripped and rolled to a stop in front of her. Luche couldn't stop laughing. "Nyx will you do that again?" he grinned. "Most likely." She rolled her eyes and took the keys from Luche. As they got back in the car Nyx handed her a can of ebony as a peace offering.

Luche told her where to turn. And as they got close, she pulled over to let Luche drive. Aria took photo's well once she made the clouds leave. She was sitting on the back of the car trying to look at everything at once. Luche smiled as he saw her in the mirror. "She's like a little kid." Nyx joked. When they parked, she jumped out of the car and ran to the beach. "Can we stay at the haven over there? Please baby?" she asked Luche and he couldn't turn her down when she looked so excited. "Yeah, I see no harm in it."

They made camp and Aria rain over. "I caught dinner." She said. "Damn she is just like Noctis," Nyx said as she laid some fish down. "Who do you think got Noctis into fishing?" This made both men look at her. She smiled as she started to clean the fish, as she did, she told them how she got the then young prince into fishing.

Memory

Donovan had been placed as Noctis guard and at first, he didn't like her, but she kept doing things to make him smile. "Donovan why don't you talk?" he asked her one day. She smiled softly at him and wrote down. "Because when I was four, I saw something really bad happen to my family." The two became close as time went on. She had the day off and was getting some stuff ready to go fishing. "Hey Van, where are you going?" she turned when she heard the nickname the young prince had given her. She pointed to the fishing pole.

"Umm do you think I could go with you?" she smiled and text the King making sure it was okay. He was fine with it as long as Noctis stayed right next to her. She took his hand and lead him to her car. After putting stuff in the backseat, they headed out. "Van can I listen to music?" she nods her head. Noctis turned on something that she felt calm her. "It's called Valse Di Fantastica." He tells her. They drove for a while longer when she pulled over.

She showed him how to cast his line and stayed behind him. She already felt protective over the young prince. Not because it was her job but because he was the little brother she never had. "Van, I got one look." She smiled as she helped him bring it in. This went one for hours. When they caught enough, she packed them up and they headed home to clean and cook them. "Dad will love this for dinner." She had already texted the king to let him know Noctis wanted to make the fish he caught for dinner.

Once in the kitchen, she grabbed a pen and paper. "Now Noctis whatever you kill to eat you have to clean and make." He looked at her confused, so she showed him how to clean the fish. With her help about two hours later the meal was done. She watched at the dining room doors as Noctis proudly hands his dad a plate. "My son this is really good. You would make a great fisherman." Noctis grinned. "Really you think so? Van showed me how to do everything. It was so much fun."

Later that night the King found her walking out of her office after filing paperwork. Since she took the prince out of the city, she had to do paperwork. "Donovan." She turned and bowed to the King. "No need for that child. I have known you since you came to this city. Thank you for helping Noctis. I know I placed you as his guard, but he really cares about you. He told me you're like his super cool badass big sister. You really are like family and always have been so if you need anything please let me know."

End Memory

She finished as their dinner was done cooking handing everyone a plate, they all sat down eating. As the sunset Aria looked at the two men at her side and smiled. She would save this world for them and for her little brother Noctis's soon to be family. With all she held dear to her heart she knew failing was not an option. "Thanks for letting me come here." She said as she finished her dinner. Pulling out her phone she called one person.

Noctis: Hey Aria, how are you? Is everything okay?

Aria: Yeah Noct it's great. Just taking in some sights. We stopped at Galdin Quay. I did some fishing.

Noctis: I caught a huge one there when I passed through with the guys.

Aria: Noctis I love you, little brother.

Noctis: I love you too my badass big sister.

She hung up and smiled as she watched the sunset. She had been unsure of a lot since her last trial, but watching the sun fall and moonrise. That eased her mind and heart. Aria stood up and walked along the beach finding a spot hidden from sight along the water edge. She placed her foot above the water and walked on top of it. Once far enough she looked up at the moon. "As Goddess, I vow to save all that make this place there home." She smiled when the fireflies danced around her.

As she was walking back, she saw a girl running. When she tripped a group of Imps circled around her. Aria quickly warped to the girl's side. As she stood by the child, she summoned her sword. When the demons saw it the moved back a little. Aria raised it and a light engulfed them. When it was gone so were the demons. She kneeled in front of the little girl. "Are you okay?" the child nods and hugs her. "Thank you, Goddess. Don't worry I won't tell anyone who you are." The child ran into the small town as Aria headed back to camp.

"Aria were have you been? We saw a bright light and couldn't find you." Luche tells her. She walks over and hugs him. "Sorry I worried you. I just went for a walk and ran across a child that needed some help." She saw Nyx standing close and walked over kissing his cheek. "Thank you both. I'm ready for the next trial now." They looked at her not sure what to say.

Luche saw that Aria was asleep and looked at Nyx. "She seems better. Like her mind is clear and at peace." Nyx agrees. "She found what she needed to move on." Luche smiled at that. "Yes, she did. She once more remembers what she is fighting for. Nyx thanks for telling her to have no regrets. It seems to have really helped her out." Nyx laid down. "No problem." The two sat in silence as they watched the stars.

The next day had them getting up early. She wanted to make it as close to if not to the Chocobo post before nightfall. When she got to the car, she saw a small package and note in the driver's seat. Picking it up she read it.

Thank you for saving me last night. Don't worry momma helped make them after I told her a woman saved me. Your secret is safe with me your friend Becky

She opened the package and smiled. Inside were some homemade cookies and some other baked goods. "Where's that from?" Nyx asked. She handed him the package to pack for safety after taking a cookie. When she looked up, she saw the girl walking with her mom. She stopped and smiled at Aria and Aria bowed her head in thanks. She put the note in a scrape book she had started. "It's amazing how the small things make a huge difference," Luche says as he walks up next to her. "Or how just a note and cookie can give you hope when yours may seem lost." She says as she gets in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

They drove for a while when Nyx leaned forward. "Aria where did you get this cd from? It is relaxing. I feel like I know it from somewhere." The song playing was the music to choosing hope. "Noctis gave it to me many years ago. Now it has become my favorite cd and really the only one I listen to." Aria heard the music and started singing the words. She knew them by heart, so she didn't need to hear them to sing them. This song as pulled her from many dark times.

Memory

Aria was sitting on top of the palace looking down. She wished she could tell people who she was really. Or at least her real name, but it would be too dangerous. She felt her tear fall with the rain around her. When she felt someone behind her she turned to see Noctis with an umbrella. He walked over to her and wiped her tears away. "Van, why are you sad?" She looked at him then out towards the way her kingdom would be. "You miss your family, don't you?" she nods to the young prince.

"I got you something." She turned to look at him. When he hands her a cd, she looks confused? "The song from when we went fishing is on there. I think you should listen to the one called choosing hope." She hugged the boy close. "Thank you Noct." She whispered as lightning hit close by drowning out her words. When she got home and in something dry, she placed the cd in her player and listened to the song.

She felt her tears fall once more as her cries echoed in her apartment for no one to hear. The song was beautiful. It was about having hope even in the darkest of times. Noctis always knew when she needed someone to tell her she was okay the way she was. And in those times, it was him that showed up to give her a hug out of nowhere. Or ask her to go fishing with him. She would always love him for those small acts of kindness.

End Memory.

When the song ended, she smiled at the memory. Noctis was really the first person she had ever spoken to, but because of the storm he never heard her or so she thought. What she didn't know was he did hear her but let her think he didn't. "Hey Aria, can we stop at that outpost my legs are stiff?" Nyx asked and she laughed. "Yeah, we can." When she parked, she filled the car up on gas. Aria felt like she was being watched and didn't like it. She walked around keeping her eyes on everything around her.

She made it to the store when three men walked up to her blocking her way. "Ravus sent us with a message for you." She reacted quickly as a blade came at her. She felt the pain but ignored it. She started fighting the men. She saw a flash and Nyx and Luche were there in front of her. They had their weapons ready as they protected her. "Consider this your last warning Aria." The men disappeared. Aria felt her body drop as Luche caught her.

Aria woke up in a caravan and sat up. "Aria." She looked over and saw a worried Luche and Nyx. "We failed you. You were hurt because we weren't at your side." She was getting ready to say something but no noise came out. Aria jumped up in a panic. No this can't be happing. The last time was my own choice. She thought. Aria ran to the bathroom and saw the bandage around her neck. Her hands were shaking as she removed it. She saw the scar left behind after a healing potion. She tried to talk but nothing.

Aria slammed her hands into the mirror and warped. She was not thinking about where she was going. She just ran and when she ran into someone she looked up with tears in her eyes and met the eyes of the man she grew up calling her father. "Hey, Aria. I was told by your mother I would find you here when you needed me the most. Even if you didn't know you needed me." She threw her arms around his neck and Drautos held her as she cried. "I know sweetheart. I missed you too. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking clearly. I understand if you can't forgive me."

She stopped him by shaking her head and pulled out the locket showing him. She tried to talk but couldn't. Drautos pulled her back into his arms. "My sweet daughter. You don't deserve this. You have suffered enough. Aria you have to listen to me." He lifted her chin. "You are strong with or without your voice. You lead the Glaives into battle without saying a word. You grew up without a voice, but it made you a strong woman. I knew you could talk the whole time, but guessed you were too scared to speak. So, I let you go on like that."

Aria looked at him in shock. "What you think I never woke up to you screaming out for your family in your sleep." Drautos wiped her tears away. "I'm so proud of you Aria and I'm blessed to call you my daughter. You don't need your voice to when this fight sweetheart. You need this." He pointed to her heart. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman. I will always be there when you need me Aria. I promise I won't fail you this time." She hugged him. She didn't want to let him go. "It's time to go back to your husband and friend sweetheart. I promise all you have to do is call me and I will come running. No matter where you are, I will always be close."

Drautos watched as she kissed his cheek and took a step back. She pointed to her eye, heart than him. "I love you too my sweet girl. Now go make me proud." When she warped away, he smiled. "Will she get her voice back?" Drautos asked as her mother walked up behind him. "It depends on the path she chooses." Drautos turned to look at the woman. "Why are you doing this? Don't you think she has suffered enough?" The woman looked at him. "So is the life of the Goddess of creation. Forced to watch as others are happy, but to never get to be happy for long. I wish I could change this, but only one person can, and he abandoned us long ago."

Luche and Nyx heard the crash but as they opened the door, they saw her warp away. They were pacing all over the outpost when she warped back. "Shit Aria where did you go?" she shook her head and reached her hand out to take Luche's. she led the two to a table and grabbed a pen and paper out of her bag. I don't know if this is permanent or not, but as of right now I can't talk. This is nothing new to me though so I will make it past this. I don't know where I went but I saw Drautos again. She felt her tears build up again and wiped them away. Don't worry he said he was sorry and helped me come to terms with this. Reminding me that I once led the Glaives without speaking a word. So, I know I can do this. You guys didn't fail me. Please don't think you did. You saved me from further harm.

Luche held his wife as she slept. "How much more will she have to suffer?" he says to anyone listening. "She will make past this Luche. I have never seen anyone as strong as her. She's right she led us into battle after battle and we always came back in victory. She did this without talking. I may joke a lot but the girl in your arms is like a sister to me. I'm happy she has found you Luche." He watched Nyx lay down and go to sleep. Luche brushed the hair from her face behind her ear. "I love you, my Goddess."


	20. Chapter 20

Luche and Nyx both saw the look in her eyes and knew she was pissed. This was the look that made so many of their enemies cower in fear. She drove to the next place and when they parked saw the hunters were running everywhere. "I will see what's going on and if we can help." Aria stopped him and shook her head. She walked out into the wilds. "Aria?" Nyx asked not sure what she was doing. She pointed and saw a large group of MT'S. she summoned her sword and gave them one signal.

It was the signal to kill them all and leave none behind. The three walked in front of the hunters that were standing there to protect the outpost. They removed their jackets Nyx and Luche had her symbol on the back of their shirts. She felt a slight burning that quickly faded as the same symbol was now tattooed on her whole back. She looked straight head ahead and at the same time the three warped.

Gladio pulled in with Prompto. The hunters had called them when the MT's showed up and Noctis sent them out to help. "Dude look Aria is here." Gladio saw Prompto point to the car. As they walked around they saw Aria, Luche, and Nyx in front of the hunters. Then warp as they started fighting. "How many are out there?" Prompto asked a hunter. "Over 200." Gladio saw the three and smiled. "They got this." He leaned against a rock and watched as they made quick work of the MT's. "I can see why she was so feared that is one badass woman," Prompto says in awe. "You have no idea," Gladio says.

Aria took out the last one and looked up at Luche and Nyx. She held her hand out and healed them. Luche pulled out a healing potion and she drank it. "I missed this side of you princess." Nyx walked over to her and hugged her. "That was pretty badass Aria." She turned to see Gladio and Prompto walking over. "Noctis sent us when he got reports of mt's in the area. Looks like you beat us here though. "Sweetheart your back it has a phoenix rising from the ashes of a fallen city. It's beautiful." Luche said as he traced the parts that were seen from the tank top she was wearing.

The sun was falling, and they had all said goodbye to Gladio and Prompto. Aria looked at Luche and Nyx she knew they weren't going to like this next part. She sighed and hands Luche the pad of paper. He took it and raised his eyes at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nods her head and he kissed her. "Then I trust you Aria. Go I will tell Nyx. Come back to me safe my Beautiful wife." She kisses him then walks into the darkness. Luche turned when he heard Nyx. "Where's Aria?" Luche smiled. "She will be back in the morning. This was a trial meant for her to do alone." Nyx looked into the darkness.

Aria walked into the temple and saw a child sitting there. "Do you know who I'm?" the child asked. Aria smiled as she kneeled next to the four-year-old. The child reached out and touched her neck. "It is healed." The kid says softly. Aria hugged her. "Your me when I was four," Aria said not wanting to release her. "That's right. I'm here to show you what could happen if you win this fight." Aria stopped her. "I don't want to know. Just let me know if the ones I love will be safe and happy." The child smiled at her. "Yes, Aria they will. No one will ever forget what will play out. But you have to stop letting the vision of your death affect your actions. That may be the fate you saw for yourself but." The girl summoned Aria's sword and pointed to the words. "You write your destiny and how it ends. No one else. This fight was always meant to happen but that doesn't mean you had to join it again."

Luche and Nyx were sitting by the caravan the next morning when Aria walked over. She smiled at them. "I got the blessing and power." Luche ran to her and picked her up. "Gods it's great to hear your voice again sweetheart." She laughed and when he put her down Nyx walked over and hugged her. "Hey princess." She sat down telling them about the temple. "Damn Aria." Was all Nyx could say as they walked back towards the car.

Aria had a fire burning in her and she used it. They had visited my temples and got their power and blessings. They were headed to Lestallum now for a small break. She parked and got out and stretched. As she was looking around, she saw someone and smiled. Luche saw her and looked at where she was headed, and he saw Drautos. As she stopped in front of him, she hugged him. "I forgive you, father."

Luche saw the tears in his former captain's eyes as he pulled her into a hug. "It's good to hear your voice again Aria." They both cried. "Aria you will win this." He tells her as they all sat down to eat. She picked up her beer and raised it. "For hearth." Luche, Nyx, and Drautos raised theirs. "And home." The four sat there and talked. Drautos was listening to them talk about the crazy stuff she used to do.

Memory

Aria looked up at the viewing room window. "I bet you can't make it through that window warping?" she turned to see Nyx next to her. "Want to bet on it?" she looked at her. They still weren't used to hearing her talk yet. "Yeah 400 Gil says you miss." Aria knew Luche was going to flip when he found out she had been drinking. She smiled and took a step back before tossing her weapon and warping.

When she landed, she rolled and looked out the window. "Beat that Ulric." She yelled then turned when she heard someone cough. Looking up she saw Drautos, Regis, Clarus, and Cor looking over at her. "Umm, I will be going now. Sorry to interrupt your meeting." Drautos walked over to her. "Aria are you drunk?" she shook her head no making her dizzy and fell on the ground.

When the office door opened, she saw Luche kneeling in front of her. "You really need to stop hanging out with Ulric Hun." He helped her stand and they made their way out of the office. She caught the small smile on Cor and Regis's face. As they got to the bottom floor, she saw Nyx. "You owe me 400 Gil." He laughed and handed it over making Luche roll his eyes at the two. "When are you two going to ever grow up?" she smiled up at him. "Never." She said as she kissed him.

End memory

Nyx lean over and whispered something to Aria who smiled and laughed. They saw the waitress walk over. "Are you guys ready to eat?" Luche and Drautos placed their order when Nyx looked at the girl. "Me and my sister what the kid's meal." It took everything in her not to smile and keep a straight face. "Nyx do you think we will get a toy?" the man jumped up and looked at the stunned waitress. "Do we get a toy?" when she nods Nyx puts his hands in the air. "Aria we get toys."

She heard Luche groan. "You will never grow up will you." The waitress had left. And her and Nyx were coloring on a piece of paper not listening to him. Drautos just laughed. "I have really missed this." Aria looked up at him and smiled. "Drautos I understand why you did what you did. Just so you know I was hurt but never mad at you. When the darkness fell. Then the light returned I went home and cried because I just wanted to share it with you. I didn't know when people came back that you did as well. I hoped so I watched to see if you came home. When you didn't, I cried for days because I would never get the chance to tell you I love you and no matter what you are and will always be my father."

She took his hand in hers as she smiled at him. When their meal came, they caught Drautos up on everything that has happened. When they were done Aria was falling asleep in her seat. "Take her homeboys she needs rest I will see you in the morning." They all stand and Luche picks up his sleeping wife. "Drautos you betray her again and you will not live long enough to regret it. I was the one that held her as she cried and screamed out for you. I won't let you hurt her again. She may have forgiven you." Luche looked at his former captain in the eyes and Drautos took a step back. "But I haven't, and I won't forget the pain you put her through."

Drautos watched as Luche carried Aria back to where they were staying with Nyx close behind watching for danger. "I can't blame him for wanting to protect her." Aria's mother came to stand next to him. "Have you thought about my deal?" Drautos looked at her. "I will take it. A father should always protect his child and that's what I should have done all them years ago." The woman nods. "She won't be happy with this deal if she finds out," Drautos tells her. "She won't know about it until the times are right." Drautos looks back at the hotel his daughter is staying in. "She deserves to be happy and live the life of her choosing," Drautos says.


	21. Chapter 21

Aria sits up as she tries to catch breath. "Aria are you okay?" she feels his hand touch her arm and she jumps away. Her vision was in her head. "Sweetheart can you look at me?" she tried to walk away and tripped. Luche went to her and felt how warm she was. He knew what was wrong, so he just held her rubbing small circles on her back.

Nyx walked in and saw them on the floor. "What happened?" he asked. "She had a vision. And if it was a bad one, she ends up like this for a few hours." The two sat there with her and after a little bit, she opened her eyes. "Hey princess how are you feeling?" she looked at Nyx and tried to give him a smile. "Don't force it Aria," he tells her as he pulled the now warm cloth off her head.

Aria stood up but her legs were shaking. Luche held on to her. "I need a shower." Nyx took that cue and laughed. "Well princess I would help you, but I think Luche would drown me. So, I will leave it to him to help you and I will go find you some ice cream." Once he left Luche picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. As he got the shower ready, he helped her undress and carried her into the shower. She laid her head on his shoulder.

She knew he would never push her to tell him what she saw. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. She let him help her and when they were done, he dressed her in one of his shirts. It always helped calm her a little more. Luche sat behind her in the bed and held her. When Nyx came in, he hands her the ice cream and a spoon. She smiled and took it slowly eating some.

"I saw Noctis die in Luna's arms because I was able to stop Bahamut." She looked at Luche and Nyx. "Odin wasn't happy I stopped him, so he attacked and killed Noctis." She was still shaken up at what she saw but remembered what her younger self told her. "We have to stop this from happening. As for my fate. I will do all I can to not let it come true as well. I will fight for a future next to the ones I love." They smiled and Luche kissed the top of her head.

Aria woke up careful not to wake the boys. She left them a note and went out into the city. She was at the lookout when a spirit came to her. "Young Goddess please be careful. Your brother knows you now have learned of your past. I must go he is close." Aria stays there and after a few minutes is joined by Luche. "Odin knows that I learned about my past." She says as he pulls her into his arms. "We will face him together sweetheart."

"And what chance does a mortal have against me a God. I was able to banish my own twin sister from our home. Yet you think you can fight me?" Aria rolled her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. He had silver hair and eye like ice. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt to blend in. "Do ever get tired of hearing your own voice brother?" she saw his body tighten at the fact that she talked back to him. "I came to see if you wished to join my side. If you do, I can lift this curse." That's when Aria saw it just for a second. Fear flashed across his eyes. "Sorry but I'm good. You call yourself a god but all you sound like is a spoiled child. Plus, there is another way to end this curse." Odin looked at her. "Killing you."

The man's eyes flashed red as he flung his hand out knocking Luche away from Aria. He used his powers and started choking the man. "You will watch me kill your husband all over again and learn your place." Aria didn't even blink as she took a step towards Odin. "I would advise you to release my husband right now." When Odin laughed at her she felt her power returning. Aria flung her hand out sending Odin almost ten feet away.

"You ever touch someone I love again. And your death will be slow and painful." Odin glared at her. "I will let Bahamut kill you." Aria laughed. "I killed him once and I will do it again, then when I'm done, I will be coming for you." She turned her back to him and walked over to a gasping Luche. She healed him and helped him stand. "Aria I'm never arguing with you. Whatever you want the answer is yes." The two walked back to get Nyx.

They told Nyx what happened, and he sat there. "Shit I missed Aria pimp slap a God across the city. I need to stop sleeping." Aria laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure this won't be the last time Nyx, but I feel it the end is closing in and it is coming fast for us all." They found Drautos and told him they had to head out. He hugged Aria. "Be safe kiddo. Call me if you need me." Drautos didn't miss the look both Luche and Nyx gave him when Aria wasn't looking.

As they drove Aria smiled. "Thank you both for looking out for me, but I promise Drautos won't hurt me again." She felt them looking at her. "I'm a Goddess remember." Nyx looked over at Luche. "Dude you ever have an affair and you are so screwed." This made Aria laugh. "More like if he even thinks about having one." Nyx fell over in the backseat laughing. Luche just shook his head at the two. "I wouldn't kill him right away I would have to mess with him. Then wait till he thinks he is in the clear to strike." She looked over at Luche and smiled. "That's cold princess." She kissed Luche's hand.

They were on their way to a temple when Aria felt a pain in her heart. Slamming on the breaks she let out a gasp. "Aria?" when her breathing was normal her head shot up. "Hold on to me both of you." They did as told and Aria warped them back to Insomnia and right outside the throne room. Before they could ask, she kicked the doors open making some guards fall over. "You think I wouldn't know you were here Ravus? I got your message, but as you can see it didn't stick." The man glared at her. "I will free Ravus from you Bahamut."


	22. Chapter 22

Aria walked closer to the man and he took a step back. "Odin will kill everyone you love girl." Aria just laughed at that. "He can try but he will end up the same as you. Dead at my feet." Luche hasn't seen this side of her in a while. He could see the fire burning in her eyes and it sent chills down his spine. "Bahamut I command you leave this boy. We will finish this." Ravus laughed. "Sorry that only works if he forced his soul on me, but he didn't I asked to be picked. So, I will be seeing you later."

Aria watched as Ravus walked away. "You won't be able to save my brother, will you?" she turned to look at Luna. "I will try too, but if he agreed to this then it will be harder. It all depends on what Bahamut promised him in return." Luna looked at her. "Aria he chose this. So, to come after the man I love means he doesn't care about me." Aria took the young queen's hands in hers. "I will still do what I can to safe him."

Aria was sitting on a balcony looking up at the sky as the rain fell. "Aria what are you doing out here?" Luche and Nyx walked in the see her soaking wet. Aria raised her hand as lightning danced across the sky. Her head snapped to the left and saw a group of demons. She stood up and warped not hearing the others. She summoned her sword and attacks the demons killing them all. She looked up and saw they were still coming. How long could she keep this up for? Aria lost track of what she was fighting when someone grabbed her arm. "Aria their gone princess. You need to get your arm looked at." She attacked whoever had a hold on her.

Nyx saw her turn and attack him. "Princess. Damn it stop." Nyx blocked her as best as he could, but she was fast. He saw Luche running over to them as Aria had him pinned to the ground. Luche warped and tried pulling her away from him. "Sweetheart stop." She was covered in sweat and her body was burning up. Aria tossed him off her and warp strike Nyx into a wall. "Aria listen to me, Hun. There is something wrong with you. You need to let us help you." Luche with the help of Gladio and Noctis pulled her off Nyx long enough for them to sedate her.

Aria opened her eyes and saw she was in a place with swords all over the ground. "Welcome Aria. Do you know who I am?" she stood up and looked at the man in front of her Gilgamesh. "That's right. I'm here to help you." She walked closer to him and looked up. "What is happening to me?" she followed him as they walked. "Your body can't hold all the power you now have. You are mortal and mortals aren't meant to have the powers of Gods. Your body is shutting down causing you to go crazy. If something isn't done you will die and there will be no coming back."

Aria had a feeling that's what it was. "There's nothing I can do is there?" "No. Not even killing Bahamut and Odin will alter your fate." She looked out at the setting sun. "Then I guess I should hurry and save this world." She knew what needed to be done. "Will my family be safe?" she asked as she walked away. "I will make sure of it. Aria I grant you the power to summon any of my weapons. Call on me if you ever have any need of me." She turned her head to look at him. "Thank you, Gilgamesh. Someday we should spar." She saw him bow his head. "It would be my honor, young warrior. Tell the young shield I said hello."

Luche sat next to his wife as she slept. "Do we know what happened to her?" he looked up to see Nyx limp into the room. Luche grabbed a chair so Nyx could sit. "No, her body is on fire like it is fighting off something." They heard Aria groan as she tried to move. "Luche this better not be your idea of spicing up our sex life. Nyx why do you look like... Shit, I did that." Luche saw her try to sit up but with the handcuffs, she couldn't.

Luche placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. We didn't know how you would wake up. It took me, Gladio, and Noctis to get you off Nyx. Do you know what happened?" she looked away. She remembered what Gilgamesh had told her. "Yeah, Gilgamesh came to me telling me I was just overworked that's all." She couldn't look at Nyx after what she had done to him. "Princess it's fine I promise, but I'm never going to make you mad because damn woman you have one hell of a right hook." She couldn't help but smile a little at that.

After a few days, she left the med ward and was walking with Noctis and Gladio. "Luna told me she was pregnant Aria. She said you already knew." Aria smiled. "Yes, I told her not to worry you would be happy. By the way Gladio I met someone you know. He told me to tell you hello." The man looked at her as she summoned one of Gilgamesh's swords. "Holy shit Aria you met the blade master himself?" she laughed at the shocked look on the man's face. "Yes, I can summon any of his weapons." She saw the excitement in the young shield's eyes. "Tell me we get to duel?" She laughed and shook her head. "Maybe after all of this mess is cleared up.

Aria decided she shouldn't risk going to any more temples and getting more power. Telling everyone she just needs to slow down so she wouldn't attack anyone else again. So, for the next two months, she helped Libertus train new Glaives and did work in her office staying late into the night. When she came home Luche would walk over and help her out of her coat. He knew something was wrong with her, but she wasn't telling him. Whatever it was he hoped she would tell him.

Aria was sitting in a chair at their apartment in the city and it was around 5 in the morning. Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed. "Sweetheart?" she stood up. "Bahamut." Was all she said as she ran out the door. "Luche I need you and Nyx to protect the king. No matter what make sure he is safe. I have to do this alone." Luche grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes and saw what she feared. "Aria please come back to me." She kissed him. "I will try my hardest." But Luche saw the truth she was ready to walk towards her fate and he knew there was nothing he could do.

Nyx ran over to Luche as Aria moved forward. "She's not coming back this time Nyx. I know that look in her eyes. She is ready to die for everyone else." Luche looked at his wife as she raised her hands and her head shot up. "BAHAMUT I COMAND YOU TO THE BEYOND," Luche yelled out to her as she turned to him and smiled. "I love you Aria now and forever." He saw her tears as she bowed her head to him and Nyx. "I love you too Luche now and forever. Nyx please help him. Keep our king safe until I return."

Aria was once more in the beyond and saw Ravus standing there. "Ravus what did Bahamut promise you in return?" the man looked at her she had silver hair and ice-blue eyes. The full Goddess had awakened in her. "He said my parents would come back." She smiled sadly. "Ravus I'm sorry, but only I have that power. He gave you an empty promise. Let him go and I will allow you to go back and get to know your niece. Your sister would love for you to be there when she gives birth. Would you like to know her name?" She saw the look in his eyes. "Aera Mirus Lucis Caelum" Ravus dropped to his knees. "It's time to move on Ravus and be with the family you have left." He looked at her. "What will happen to you?" he asked her. "I will stop my family from harming yours. Please help my husband and brother protect Noctis." Ravus promises as she pulls Bahamut's soul from him and sends him home.

Luche was holding Aria's body as she fought in the beyond with Bahamut. They saw Ravus return saying Aria freed him. Luche saw the blood coming from her mouth as she laid in his arms. He placed his head against hers. "I'm here Aria use my strength sweetheart." He whispers to her as he places kisses on her. She was shaking from the cold and Luche saw Nyx place his coat over her body as Libertus did the same. She was fighting once more for everyone's freedom.

"I'm here Aria. Use my strength sweetheart." She heard Luche and smiled. She was holding her side as blood poured from it. "You can't beat me Aria," Bahamut said as he charged at her. She let him believe he was right and even let him smack her around for a while, but she was growing tired. "It is time to end this Bahamut. I will give you one chance to go with the other Gods. Please don't make me kill you." He warps and she dodged him by flipping over him. She summoned Gilgamesh for his aid. "My power is yours Aria but be careful how much you use. You are still needed in the living world."

Aria looks up at Bahamut. "Aria you can't kill him kiddo. If you do it will kill you. You still needed." She turns to see Drautos walking over to her. "Father, why are you here?" He walked over and hugged her. "I'm doing what I should have done the night the city fell. Aria Luche loves you and I know you love him and want a family. So, I made the deal to take your place. My sweet girl go live your life the way you should have, I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope this can make up for it." She went to hug him when she felt her spirit being pulled back to her body. "Father I forgave you. Please you don't have to do this." He looked over at her as he took on the armor from that night. "I love you Aria, my sweet daughter." Aria cried out. "I love you father. I never stopped."

Luche held her when she jumped up and bolted. Both him and Nyx ran after her. "Where is she going?" Nyx yelled out. "I have no clue." They saw her turn and run into Drautos's old office. She looked around and dropped to her knees. When she let out a scream, they felt her power and it blasted them to the ground, pinning them to the ground. "Sweetheart. Stop please before you get hurt." Luche was able to crawl to her.

Aria felt alone once more. She hadn't felt like this since she was a kid. Then someone pulled her into their arms. "I'm right here sweetheart. Listen to my voice Aria and follow it back to me." She threw her arms around him and all the power pouring off her dropped away as she cried into his arms. "Drautos died so I could live. He said he hoped this could make up for what he did that night. Luche I forgave him already. I want him back." Luche held her as she hurt and cried.

MEMORY

"DRAUTOS." Aria woke up screaming and Luche pulled her into his arms as she cried. He wiped her tears away as she tried to slow her racing heart. This had been going on for almost two months. She would wake up screaming for the man that was like her father. He had betrayed her, and she was forced to kill him alone. She had watched as he killed the man she loved.

During the years of darkness, it never really bothered her because they were always fighting. So, she never had time to think. Now that they were home on Galahd she had nothing but time to think about the pain and hurt her father had left her to deal with. "Aria I'm here sweetheart." She looked up at him and tried to smile. "I know you miss him, baby. I understand that I promise, but you need to move past this. Let me help you." She reached up and touched the side of his face. "Luche it hurts so much. Why would he do this to me? What have I ever done to make him turn on me? First, it was Regis then Drautos. Who is next? If I don't get past this will you turn on me?"

Luche saw the tears in her eyes. "Aria Lazarus you listen to me right now. I love you and will never do what they did." He pulled her to him and kissed her with so much passion. When he pulled away, she just looked up at him. "I love you Aria." She smiled up at him. "I love you too Luche."

END MEMORY

Luche knew he would have to help her with all these nightmares all over again. "Princess what can I do to help?" Aria looked up at Nyx and took his hand in hers. "I just need some time Nyx. Thank you for asking." They sat there for a while when Aria stood up and walked over to Drautos's desk picking up the only photo he had on his desk. It was when she had become a Glaive and finished at the top of her class. "He was so proud when I walked into his office in my uniform." She says as she picks up an empty box and puts the photo in it. She opened the top drawer and smiled as she pulled out a list of things she wanted him to do when she was gone on her missions.

She held it out to Luche. "I can take care of myself simply find Aria. He would tell me when I gave him this each time I left." She got the paperback and placed it in the box. She pulled out a few books and sat them in the box when a small book fell, and Aria picked it up and opened it. Inside were all her report cards and programs from school. "He kept them all." She touched one that had a photo from when she finished high school.


	23. Chapter 23

She filled the box with stuff that reminded her of the man she called dad. "Want me to take that sweetheart." She shook her head no. She carried it to the apartment and sealed it mailing it to her home in Galahd. She would fight for the life she deserved. She had to stop thinking she was going to die. Aria sat in the chair behind her desk. They had turned the extra room into an office and that's where she was sitting.

Luche and Nyx were late getting home. When they walked in, they heard soft music playing. When they moved closer to the sound, they saw Aria sitting on the balcony railing sitting a song called weight of the world. She was breathtaking. Luche watched as she flicked her hand out and let her magic dance all around her. She sat there her silver hair was blowing in the wind. She truly looked like a Goddess right now.

Aria turned to look at them and they saw her tears as she sang the last verse of the song. She turned her head and looked up at the stars. "I don't know why I had the vision of my death, but I swear to you both I will fight to avoid it. From now on I fight so I can wake up and have you too at my side." Her eyes were like ice. She smiled at them both. "We will win and save this world once more."

Aria woke up and fell off. She saw a note on her bed from Luche.

With Noctis today sweetheart rest you had a restless night.

Luche was on his knees as Odin walked closer to Noctis. He couldn't move. No one in the room could. Just then the doors were blasted open and Aria walked into the room. Her silver hair was down and flowed behind her. She had on a white top that had blue trim around the edges. It also had an elegant silver plate on it. She wears a white skirt that Luche was sure got some stares as she walked by. Her boots were all silver. Her normal calm blue eyes were ablaze. She summoned a silver sword as she walked closer to Odin.

Aria raised her hand and the power holding everyone down was gone  
Aria raised her hand and the power holding everyone down was gone. She saw Luche and Nyx warp to protect the king and queen. "Brother, did you think I wouldn't sense you? My powers are fully unlocked now." Then God turned to look at her. "Do they know what using your powers will do to you in time?" she shook her head. "Not yet. I just found out myself, but I will not let that rule my choices. I will fight for my future. No one but me will decide my fate any longer. You all have messed with my life enough." She said as she now stood in front of her family and friends.

Everyone felt the power coming off her. She was ready to go to war with the man in front of her if she had to. Odin looked at her. "Do you want to know something sister? You have been lied to by your own mother. Did you know the man that raised you for so long really was your father?" Aria tried to keep the shock off her face. "Makes you wonder what else she lied to you about? Tell me sister how does it feel to kill your own father?" She felt a pain in her side and looked down to see a knife in her side. Aria pulled it free. As blood dripped to the floor she gave in to her rage once more.

Aria warped and attacked the God. Her hand went around his neck and she warped them away. She took them to where at one-point titan rested. She slammed him into the ground. She cast a barrier around any town close by. As he hit the ground with her above him. The power she used leveled everything around them for over 15 miles in every direction. "You did this Odin." She hit him over and over. "I called you my brother. I loved you and looked up to you. How could you do this to me?"

Odin saw her tears. "I still love you, Odin, even though you have taken everything from me. I still love you." Odin didn't know what to say as he saw his sister crying for him. She stopped hitting him and Odin reached out to touch her but stopped. He couldn't be weak like her. "You created lesser Gods. I wasn't good enough for you." He spat out at her. He hit her hard across her face and she flows off him hitting a cliffside.

She slowly sat up coughing up blood and looked into Odin's eyes. "You were never there anymore. I was lonely." Odin was in front of her and grabbed her by the neck lifting her. "Why were you only given the power to create? Why was I given the power of death?" Aria felt her body soften. "Because you would have only created evil Odin." He tossed her away again. "Get ready sister next time we meet I will kill you."

Aria watched him leave and stood up. Her body was shaking and in pain. She summoned her phone.

Luche: Aria where are you?

Aria: omw back now. I'm sure you will be getting reports soon enough.

Luche: Are you okay? You don't sound okay.

Aria: I'm not okay. Luche I will have to kill him. How many more will have to die because of me?

Luche: Come home to me baby. Come get me and let us go home for a while.

Aria: Warp to Galahd Luche I gave you and Nyx the power. Just picture it in your mind and you will go there. I don't have the strength to warp more than myself.

Luche: I will be waiting for you in front of our home Aria. I love you sweetheart

Aria: I love you too Luche

Aria warped and collapsed in the sand as soon as her feet touched the ground. "Aria damn it. Hun stay awake. Aria open your eyes baby." She heard Luche but was too tired and before she knew it was asleep.

Dream

"Hello, sweet girl." She turned and saw Drautos. "Daddy." She cried out as he pulled her into his arms. "oh my sweet girl. Your almost done I promise." She didn't want to let him go. "Did you know you were really my father?" she saw him shake his head. "No not until after I died in your place, but Aria you have always been mine. Ever since the day I found you outside the city." Aria curled up in his lap like she used to when she was younger.

"I don't want to kill anyone else dad." He kissed her head. "Who says you have to Aria. Your fate is your own remember. Follow your heart and do what you think is right." She looked up at him. "Did it hurt when you died?" She saw his eyes soften. "Not as much as it did when I realized what I had done to you the night the city fell. Aria it is not your time yet sweet girl."

He stood up and reached his hand out to help her to her feet. "I'm your captain so I order you to live a long happy life filled with kids and someday grandkids. Teach them all that you know. Grow old with the man you love." She smiled as she felt pain in her side. She looked down and saw blood. "It's time to go back to the land of the living sweet girl. I'm always with you in your heart."

End dream

Aria's eyes snapped open and she sat up real fast. "Shit princess. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she turned to see Nyx sitting next to her. "Luche is downstairs cooking.: she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. As she ran into the kitchen, she saw Luche turn around to look at her. Aria threw herself into his arms as her tears fell. Luche just held her not saying a word.

Nyx walked into the kitchen and saw his friends tears silently fall as he held his wife. Luche's heart was breaking for her and he didn't know how to help her. Nyx nods his head then turns to leave and give them some space. He walked outside and looked up at the sky. "How is she Nyx?" he turned to see his mom and Luche's parents. "She's in bad shape. Not physically but mentally. Her mother lied to her and she feels like she has failed everyone. She is tired of fighting. Who could blame her though." Nyx told them everything that had happened since they left.

Aria opened her eyes and saw her and Luche were still on the kitchen floor. "I still got you, Hun." She looked up at him. "Luche I love you so much. By the six I love you so much." Her voice was rough from what her brother did to her. She felt how tired her body was as her eyes started to close. "Rest Hun. I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head against him and was once more asleep.

"How long has she been asleep?" Nyx asked. "A few days," Luche responds as he walks out of the bathroom. "She has bruises around her neck and all over her back. Two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I gave her two options, but I can't risk giving her more. At least not until she wakes up and eats." Luche place a cold washcloth over her forehead. "She has had a fever the whole time. I tried praying to anyone that would listen and got nothing. They have all left her to fight alone."

Aria heard them talking as she tried to open her eyes. "No, they haven't," she says. "I told them not to come unless there was no choice." She coughed as she finished. Luche hands her a glass of water and helps her sit up to drink it. Aria told them about her dream with Drautos and what had happened when she warped away with Odin. "Yeah, we got reports. You leveled the whole area princess." She looked down. "No one was hurt Hun if that's what you're worried about."


	24. Chapter 24

Aria was finally able to walk around without being in pain after a week of bed rest. "Aria I thought I would never see you again," Selena says as Aria takes a seat next to her on a rock. Their feet were in the water. "I'm sorry for leaving like I did sweet girl. How is your training going?" Selena smiled as she raised her hand and made the cold water warm. Aria laughed. "You are doing great Selena. I'm proud of you I hope you know that." Selena hugged her. "Aria you're the best big sister ever." Aria kissed the top of the girls head. "And you sweet girl are the best little sister ever."

Aria walked into her house a few hours later and into her office. She smiled when she saw a bottle of Galahd whiskey. Walking over to it she opened it and took a drink. She needed a carefree night. When Luche got home, Nyx was with him. "Hey guys I made dinner and cake." Nyx looked at her then Luche. "Princess you drank without me."

Aria saw the sad look Nyx was giving her. "I'm sorry Nyx. I have more. I just wanted to have a carefree night." When he smiled at her she smacked the back of his head. "You're an ass, Ulric." She looked over at Luche who had moved to the stove. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" she asked keeping her head down. "No Hun I'm not mad. I understand, with everything that has happened I'm surprised you waited this long."

The three were sitting outside eating and drinking. "I'm not going to kill Odin." She saw Luche and Nyx look at her. "I have lost enough family. So, I will strip him of his powers and let him live the rest of his life as a mortal. Maybe he will learn his lesson in time." She stood up and walked to the waters edge. She felt Luche move behind her and she leaned against him. "We will support whatever you choose to do Aria." She turned her body and looked up at him. "You know I still have them heels and red lace from our deal." Luche looked down at her. "Are you trying to seduce me, wife?" She kissed his neck. "Only if it is a working husband."

The next morning, she woke up to Luche bringing her breakfast in bed. She stretched as she sat up. Luche sat the tray down in front of her. Then sat behind her. She laid against him as she ate giving him a bite here and there. "Are you sore Hun?" he asked. Last night they had gotten a little too carried away. She shrugged. "A little but I don't mind. It was worth it. I mean you did admit I was the more dominant one." She said as she took a drink of her coffee.

Luche picked up a piece of fruit and feed it to her. "Yes, well that may be true, but you were the one yelling out my name in the end sweetheart." Aria stood up and tossed her shirt on the floor. "Well, husband would you like to come take a shower with me?" Luche followed her to the bathroom and into the shower. A few showers and hours later Aria was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey princess I came by earlier and heard you umm yelling. So, I left." Aria laughed and how red Nyx's face was right now. "You act like I can't have sex with my husband Nyx." She changed the topic so as not to make him feel wearied.

Aria sat a plate of chicken enchiladas in front of Luche and Nyx. "Ulric, why are you now always at my house?" Luche asked when Aria hands him the bottle of wine. She turned to grab the glasses before sitting next to him. Nyx just laughed. "Duh, your wife is one hell of a cook. There is no way I'm missing her meals. Aria laughed softly at the two. "You two are like brothers." She took a small bite and grinned at the look on both of their faces. "Hell, no we are not. Ulric is like a flea I can't kill." Aria shook her head and smiled. "If that is what helps you sleep at night baby." Nyx is to into his meal to care.

Aria woke up and saw it was 3 in the morning. She carefully got up and walked outside. she saw what had woken her up and walked to the waters edge. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Her mother looked over at her. "I know Odin told you the truth about your father." Aria stopped her. "You know what I don't want to hear it. You had plenty of time to tell me the truth but you didn't. So I don't care. Drautos is my father and always will be. As for me and you. We are done and no longer have anything to talk about. You are as bad as Odin. Using me for your own purpose and I'm done with all of it." Aria turned away from her mother, but before she walked away, she looked at her mom. "Get off my land now. You're no longer welcome here."

Aria walked back into her house and she felt better. "Hun, you okay?" She looked up and saw Luche walking down the stairs and smiled at how cute he looked. His hair was all over the place and his eyes went fully open. When he stopped in front of her he pulled her into his arms. She put her arms around him. "I'm great. Now let's get back to bed before I have to carry you up the stairs. She let out a giggle as he picked her up over his shoulder and walked back up the stairs. "Husband all this running around has given you a nice butt." When he froze, she smacked his butt making him jump. "Wife I would stop if I were you." She did it again. "Or what?" he tightened his hold on her and walked into their room.

Aria woke up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She still had a red mark from Luche where he decide she needed to be taught a lesson on listening. "What is my wife's butt sore?" she looked at Luche from the mirror. "I have to admit that was the first time anyone has ever specked me." She tells him as they walk into the kitchen. "Ewww TMI guys damn." Aria laughed when she saw Nyx making breakfast. "Ulric you're in our house if you don't want to hear it, then I'm sure you can find the door," Luche says as he hands Aria a cup of coffee.


	25. Chapter 25

They had been home for almost a month now and Aria felt so much better after spending time with her family and friends. She had called Noctis and told him she was taking some time to heal and would keep him updated. She was sitting outside when Selena ran over to her. "Aria a man is here. He has Nyx and Luche. He told me to bring you to him or he will kill them." Aria stood up and scanned the area. "Selena go home. I already know where they are."

Aria walked into the small cove and saw Nyx and Luche on their knees. They had their hands tied behind them. She knew she needed to stay calm or else she would lose this fight. "Hello, sister." She locked all her feeling and emotion away for right now. "You come any closer and I will kill them," Odin tells her. Aria raises her eyes at the God. "Then do it. Does it look like I care?"

Luche heard her and his head snapped up to her face. Her eyes held nothing. They were cold and empty. He saw Aria's mother walk over and lift her hand making him stand and walk to her. "You turned me away after everything I have done for you." Luche saw Arias mother run her hand up his arm. Then she pulled him against her and kissed him. He tried to get away from the woman. "I have a gift for you Aria."

Aria watched her mother, and it took everything in her to stay still. Out of nowhere she felt a pain in the back of her neck and turned to see Tredd standing there with an evil smile. She felt the world go dark as her body dropped. When she next opened her eyes, she had her hands chained above her head. She looked around and saw Nyx and Luche strapped down to chairs. "Sweetheart thank the six your awake." She gave Luche a small smile.

Luche turned when a door opened, and Aria's mother walked in. "Well, daughter you have a choice. I can start with these two or you can take their place. Before you even think about escaping these chains bind your powers." Luche saw his wife's eyes turn to ice. "I will take their place but know I will get free and when I do, I will kill you for this mother." Luche and Nyx were moved to another room. They had lost track of time. "She will get free Luche. Don't lose faith in her." Nyx told him

Aria never made a noise no matter how much pain they put her in. she would stand back up and stare at her mother in the eyes. "I don't know how Odin brought you back to life mother, but I will end your life. So I hope you enjoy what time you have left." She was left alone, and Aria saw the blood puddle under her. She knew she was losing too much blood, but she was not about to give in.

Luche and Nyx were able to walk around the room they were in. The door opened and Aria's mother walked in. "She is strong. Would you like to see your wife Luche? I would talk some sense into her if I were you." Luche followed the woman and as they stopped outside a set of doors. A man came over and placed a set of handcuffs over his wrist.

When the door opened Aria didn't even bother looking up. "Sweetheart, by the six what have they done to you?" she felt him lift her chin. "Luche why are you here?" she asked him. "Your mother wants me to talk to you, but Aria you listen to me. You are stronger than this. You're a Goddess that slapped Odin across a city. I know you can get out of here." She saw Luche get tossed backward and hit a wall. When his eyes closed, she snapped.

"Take him back to his room." Aria heard her mother and Aria stood up. She felt her power building and that's when Shiva and Ifrit appeared. They bowed to her and Ifrit broke the chains holding her. "I will go watch over your two knights my lady," Shiva says as her and Ifrit disappear. She looked up and saw her mother scream as she ran from the room. Aria summoned Bahamuts sword as she tore through everyone that got in her way.

She finally cornered her mother. "Would you really kill your own mother?" Aria's eyes were as cold as her heartfelt. "Have you forgotten I killed my own father and I loved him? I don't even really know you. All you have done is lie to me and used me. Then when I get mad because I found out you try to make out with my husband. Then take us prisoner and have been beating me for weeks on end. So yes, I can kill you, and I promise you I won't lose any fucking sleepover a piece of shit like you."

Luche heard screams and looked over at Nyx. After a few minutes, everything went quiet. When they heard someone stop outside the door they waited. The door opened and in walked Aria, she was covered head to toe in blood. She didn't say a word but gave them the signal to follow her. As they walked outside Luche saw dead soldiers everywhere. "Aria did you kill all of these people?" Nyx asked in shock. She didn't answer as she lifted her hand and the gates opened.

Once more at their house, Nyx saw his sister run over and hug him. Aria turned and before anyone could say anything she warped away. She knew where Odin was and she opened the doors to the realm of the Gods. She walked through what was once her gardens. She had blood dripping all over the white tiles as she walked into his rooms. "How did you get free?" Odin asked as he looked up and saw his sister. "I came with a warning brother. You have crossed a line. Get your shit in order by the end of this week you will be begging me to spare your life."

Luche was pacing his house when Aria walked in the front door. She was cleaned up, but he saw all the new scars on her body. She had on a pair of black jeans on and a black tank top with the Glaive symbol on the back. "Aria she forced." She raised her hand and stopped him. She shook her head and looked up into his eyes. "I already know Luche. I'm not mad at you. She saw him keeping his weight off his right side. Aria placed her hand on his right arm and healed him. "Aria stop. You can't use too much power."

She once more looked up at him and Luche took a step away from her. This woman was broken in so many ways. "I can only hope it will kill me. Then maybe this world will finally be free." She turned away from him and went back outside. She walked over to a cliffside and looked at the setting sun. "Aria please don't give up on your life. You told me you were going to fight for a future with me." She felt Luche stop next to her. "I don't care anymore. I bring nothing but pain and death to anyone around me. I don't deserve to be happy."

Aria warped away before Luche could say anything. "Aria you will need them at your side for this fight." She turned to see Gilgamesh walking towards her. "No, they don't deserve to suffer anymore. This all started because of me and Odin and that's how it will end. I have given him a few days. It is time to end this." She turned and hands something to Gilgamesh. "Will you give this to Luche once Odin is gone?"

Gilgamesh places a hand on her shoulder. "You remember everything, now don't you?" She nods to him. "Then I will do you this favor little sister. I wish there was more I could do." She gives him a sad smile. "Goodbye, big brother. Thank you and please watch over Noctis and Luche for me." She hugged him and turned and walked into the woods.


	26. Chapter 26

Luche looked everywhere for her. "You won't find her my friend." Luche turned to see Brian walking over to him. "Brian, what are you doing here?" Luche saw how sad the man looked. "Take a walk with me Luche." So, he followed Aria's brother till they stopped outside a temple he never noticed before. "What do you know of the three Gods that ruled over all around them?" Luche saw Brian open the doors and followed him inside. "Nothing really. Why?" Brian sat down next to a waterfall and Luche sat across from him.

"The Gods were the beginning of everything. One was the God of war and he was the oldest and wisest. Then there were the twins. The God of death and the Goddess of life. The two brothers loved their sister and spoiled her. She built many beautiful things. She created life on Eos. When it was someone's time her brother would go collect them. The brothers saw how sad this made her, so they gave her time. They didn't know all she wanted was someone to talk to and spend time with. So, she made lesser Gods to help her people live longer better lives. Bahamut was to be the one of judgment and peace. Shiva was to show them how to use the cold to help them. Ifrit was to give them fire and show them how to use it. Leviathan was to teach them the ways of the sea and how to fish. Titan was to teach them how to live off the land. Ramah was to show them how to use lighting and harness its power."

Brian pulled out a necklace it had a symbol Luche had never seen before. "That's how the six were created. This made Odin made. Why was it she could create life and he could only take it? Odin went to his older brother in a rage." Brian waved his hand in front of the waterfall and Luche let out a gasp as he watched history being shown to him.

Memory

"Brother why can she do all this? Yet all we can do is fight and claim the lost souls." Odin yelled out. Gilgamesh just sighed. "Because men are too quick to anger and judge unfairly Odin. Aria is kind and full of compassion. She listens before judgment is made. She created Gods to help her and us do our jobs better. You know as well as me that we would judge too quickly. That is why in time Aria will become the strongest of us three." Odin didn't like this answer and he turned and left the room.

Odin walked into his chambers and sat down. "My lord is there anything I can do to serve you?" he looked up at one of the many maids that Aria had created to help them out around this realm. His anger for his sister took over and he grabbed the girl by the neck. "Yes, there is something you can do for me." Odin felt his anger take over as he grinned down at the scared girl.

Aria was sitting at the table with Gilgamesh when a girl came stumbling into the dining room. Aria ran to her. "Raya who did this to you?" she asked as she hugged the shaking girl. "Odin did he said that I was created to please him. That's all I was good for." Aria has never felt so much anger and she stood up. "Raya I'm sending you somewhere and you will be safe there." Aria sent her to a place that one day would be called the forgotten kingdom.

Odin was laying in bed when Aria blasted his doors open. "You are not to ever lay your hands on one of my people again." Odin just laughed at her. "Or what sister?" Odin knew she was not made for war. "You're a woman all you know how to do is create useless shit." He saw the defeat in her eyes as she turned and left. "You have gone too far little brother." Gilgamesh had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Weeks had passed and Aria kept herself locked in her gardens. She watched as the six Gods did what they were tasked with. She saw Raya had become a leader in the village she was placed in. Then one day Odin came to her yelling at her and cursing her. She fell to Eos but part of her was happy she loved what she had created.

Gilgamesh stormed into Odin's room and slammed him into a wall. "What have you done to our sister?" Odin just laughed. "She was weak. So, I sent her to live with the worthless things she created." Gilgamesh tossed his brother across the room. "She is our sister. What is wrong with you? We are to protect her. Aria will create a world where Gods and mortals live side by side. A land of peace."

Odin stood up. "she will forever be cursed to watch everyone else be happy, but she will never get to be happy. Her life belongs to me now and when she dies, I will take her soul and break it." Gilgamesh couldn't believe what he was hearing from Odin. "Not if I have anything to say about it." And before Odin could say anything Gilgamesh was gone.

Aria walked into her small hut. When she saw Gilgamesh, she ran into his arms. "My sweet sister. I can't undo his curse, but I can grant you a blessing. When it is time for you to take your rightful spot as our leader. I will come to your descent and grant her my blessing. When she is born, I will give her the power of Gilgamesh battles will come easy to her. Learning how to fight with any weapon will be easy. She will be strong and fearless. Most of all I will cloak her presence from Odin until she fully awakens to her power. Aria I'm sorry for what has happened to you."

Gilgamesh watched as Odin took Aria's child when she was four. He showed up taking the young girl and placing her with Aria's old maid Raya. "Raise her as your own. From this day forward your family will be the rulers of this land. Your kingdom will be named the forgotten kingdom and your symbol will be a phoenix rising from the ashes."

Gilgamesh kissed his niece's forehead. "One day 100s of years from now. A girl bearing your mothers name will be born and when she is that will be the day the world will realize just how strong a woman who has so much to fight for really is. Odin will wish he never had started all this." Gilgamesh hand a necklace with a symbol on it to Raya. "This is to be handed down to the daughters of Aria's line when they turn four." With that Gilgamesh walked away he had done all he could.

End of memory

Luche looked up at Brian. "Your Gilgamesh, aren't you? And Josh is Odin." Brian nods his head. "Aria didn't remember until a few moments ago. She has gone to fight him. I made her a promise, and I will keep it. Before she left, she made me promise to keep you and Nyx here." Luche jumped up. "That's my wife." Brian's eyes flashed. "And she is my sister. The same sister I had to sit back and watch suffer for centuries. There was nothing I could do to help her. I have given her my word and when a God gives their word, they have to follow it. Luche pray to her, let her feel your strength and love. You may not be there in person so be there in sprite. She asked me to give this to you." Brain hands him a small box and walks away.

Luche walked home and into their room. Picking up her favorite blanket she wrapped it around him and opened the box. Inside was the necklace he saw in the memory and her wedding band. He picked up the note and read it as tears fell from his eyes.

Dear Luche,

I know you want to be here at my side my love, but if you were here, I would only worry about your safety over mine. I will fight to come back to you I promise. But if I can't make it I wanted you to have these to items. They are the most important things I own. I love you so much and I will never regret letting you into my life. You have brought so much joy to my heart. I will miss all your stupid remarks that used to piss me off. Luche thank you for never giving up on me.

Even though I didn't think I needed you. I truly did and I think that is what made me so mad back then. I will never forget the night you asked me to walk you home because you were drunk and didn't want some girl to take advantage of you. I was so shocked at what you said once we got home and as I ran into my place, I could feel my heart going crazy, but I sat there against the door with a smile.

Then when I woke up to you saying I moaned out your name. I was so embarrassed and scared at the same time. I never thanked you for not pushing me to talk to you. Your words of kindness meant the world to me and I slowly felt my walls falling. When you held me at Drautos's after my nightmare. I felt safe for the first time in a long time. When you left the room, I sat there and wished you would come back.

I remember how you took care of me after I was hurt saving your life. You were so gentle. I never said anything, but I felt your hands shaking and when you went outside and saw my blood on your hands. I saw the sadness in your eyes. I was happy you were the first person I willingly talked to. Then you had to go and make that deal during our sparing match. I wanted to kill you, but you were right it was kind of hot.

I don't think I could ever thank you enough for when you came to save me on Galahd. I was scared and you were the first person I thought of so I called you. I know it must have been hell for you but you made it past your pain and you will once more. You have always stood at my side Luche from the night at the ball to the day I saved my kingdom. Your words always gave me strength. When I felt like the world had turned against me you were there to show me a way back home to you.

Don't be sad about my passing Luche I have lived a life that has been full of love and happiness. Whenever you feel a breeze, it's me touching your face. I will always be watching you and I will always protect what is mine. Thank you for everything you have shown me and done for me. The day I became your wife was the best day of my life. I love you now and forever.

Go in the grace of the Gods my love.

Love always your wife

Aria Drautos Lazarus

P.s Tell Nyx I'm sorry and I was blessed to have him and his family as mine.

Luche sat there on the bed and prayed with everything he had in him for his wife's return, but he knew she wasn't coming home this time.

Aria walked into Odin's room and she summoned her sword. "This ends here Odin. I will not let you destroy all I have created because you were jealous. I didn't ask for this. Yet here we stand. I have to give up my family the man I love. My friends that have become so close I call them family." She warped at him. As the two fought she felt her body giving out from all the power she was using. "I'm with your Sweetheart. Pull the strength you need from me, Hun." Aria smiled and silently said thank you and she felt her power rise with her.

"How do you have so much power? Your mortal this should be killing you." Odin yelled out as she slowly walked closer to him. "Odin as the Goddess of life I can't and won't kill you. I hereby strip you of your powers. You will become the thing you hate the most a human. I pray in your next life you learn from all this." She raised her hand and cast her brother out. She felt her body falling and before she hit the ground Gilgamesh caught her. "You did sister. Your finally free." She smiled as she coughed up blood. Her body was shaking as it slowly gave out. "Tell Luche I love..." her eyes closed, and Gilgamesh pulled her to him as the true God of war cried for his fallen sister.

Luche was walking along the beach with Nyx when he felt a pain shot through his body. He dropped to his knees his hand over his heart. "Shit dude, what's wrong?" Nyx kneeled in front of him. Luche knew that Aria had passed on and her fight was finally over. "Aria's free." He cried out. Luche didn't care if anyone saw the man that was once a rivel then became like a brother holding him as they both cried for his fallen wife. He would never see her smile again or hear her voice. Aria was gone for good this time.


	27. Epilogue

Aria looked around and saw nothing but white. "You have done well-child, but you have people that have been praying for your return." Aria heard this voice before. "You're the guardian from the temple on Galahd," Aria said as she looked around. "That is correct. I'm much more than that though. Would you like to know who I really am?" the voice asked. "Yes please." The voice gave a small laugh. "My dear Aria. I am you from the future. In my time I'm 74 and have grandkids." Aria didn't know what to say. "You will be sent back to Eos young one on an island far from anyone else. I won't tell you why right now, but you will soon find out. Fear not child your fighting days are done. Everyone believes you died in the battle that freed them all. Now go Aria your freedom awaits you." Aria blinked and saw she was in a stone building. Standing up she slowly walked out. The light was so bright she had to quickly close her eyes.

"Welcome back sweetheart." Her head snapped up and there stood Luche. She ran into his arms as her tears fell. "Luche I'm so sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me." She cried. He picked her up and carried her to a beautiful beach house. "Aria I had five years to think about it and when the sprite from the first temple you went to explained everything, I couldn't be mad. She told me to come here and start to build for when you return." Aria was laid down in a soft bed.

"I been gone for five years?" she was in shock. "Yes, you were frozen in time so your body could heal. Everyone thinks you died in that fight. They think I died of a broken heart. Nyx married and had a son he named Adan Luche Ulric and a daughter he named Aria cross Ulric. Selena has been training the new guardians as she was thought. Your job is done Aria. Your free now. No one will find us on this island. We are free to be together and happy." Aria listened as Luche explained everything. She still had most of her powers, but she refused to use them. Well, she used a few.

Nyx was walking to the waterfall were his son and daughter played. He missed his friends and wished he could have told them how much they changed his life. He heard his daughter talking to someone and slowly moved closer. "So, I'm named after you then? That's so cool. Oh crap. Aria I'm I am doing this right." Nyx couldn't believe his ears. He ran into the clearing to see a see-through image of Aria. She was standing next to his daughter showing her how to control the water. He then saw Luche in the same form showing his son how to weld a sword.

Aria and Luche looked up and saw Nyx. They bowed their heads to him and vanished. "Daddy, what are you doing here?" He saw his young daughter run over to him and hug him. He smiled and told his kids it was time to head home and as the two ran off racing towards home. Nyx looked once more at the waterfall. "I always knew you weren't dead. Be at peace my friends and thank you for everything." Nyx turned and headed home to his family.

Aria was out in the garden when she started feeling sick. She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Luche was out hunting and she sat there for a while. "Aria I'm home. Hun, where are you?" He walked into their bathroom to see her sitting on the floor. "Aria what's wrong?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes she smiled. "Luche I'm pregnant. You going to be a dad."


End file.
